


【锤基】牢狱之幸

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 58,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 双性基·高H·甜虐交错 HE复联一结束，Loki和Thor回家





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loki一直不知道，他们有这么多的差别，他们的关系会变得如此错综复杂。
> 
> 时间线的又一次开启，是那个拿回家的蓝色魔方。

[初篇：一至四章］

（一）  
海拉达姆并非是把他们直接带到了神殿。  
他感觉得到，一直以来他依靠着跳跃空间的力量奔波在宇宙之中，所以这阵彩虹桥的力量并没有指向阿斯加德。  
他非常的清楚。

这是他第一次知道，大皇子是有着其他一颗星球做为别院的。  
啧，还真是等级分明，二皇子就没有。

口枷的束缚感很不好，不论话语是否能蛊惑人心，也至少应该尊重他是话痨子的属性。被绿色的巨人浩克，人类的“科技”产物摔出的伤口刺啦的发痛，鼻子上额头上的疤痕砍得非常深。  
他一向爱干净，好多年没见过这么狼狈可怜巴巴的他了。

哈哈，哪有好多年，明明就是前不久从彩虹桥掉下去那次么。  
一段Loki他并不太想想起来的故事。

如果说金发大块头给了他什么更强烈的心理伤害，那就是这位蠢蛋哥哥竟然在到达了目的地后抱了起来他，呵呵，他怎么敢忘记呢，大王子殿下有一颗善人的心，在他的朋友看不见的地方也偶尔的分给自家弟弟一些。

从以前就这样，哪怕和大家约好了一同去狩猎，Thor也不会为他挡住野兽的攻击，因为大王子的所有朋友都说——Loki是一个只会玩弄魔法的废物。所以无论他受了多少伤，或者是面前的怪物有多么可怕，Thor都不会离开他的伙伴与自己为伍。那个时候最多一点点的温存就是在半夜夜深人静的时候，大王子偶尔会造访他的宫殿，为他拿来一只疗伤药。  
他不会真正意义上的受伤，但同理不代表不会疼，只是恢复的快，但也要有个过程。

是会疼的。

那个时候，他还没有现在这么缜密的思绪，甚至还觉得自己有一个多么好的绝世好哥哥。那时Thor用那只带着一点薄茧的手，把清凉的药膏抹在他受伤的手的背和腿或胳膊上，让他愿意怀抱住那个大块头撒娇，可现在，哪怕是想想都让他恶心的胃里泛着一股酸水，恨不得直接吐到面前这个人的脸上。

虚伪。

如果是真的有那么关心他，就不应该让他受伤，更不应该让他独自一人去狩猎，去面对，去战斗，可惜自己那个傻瓜总认为事后的一点点疗伤就是多么大的温暖，是他所期待的和哥哥可以共享的甜蜜时光，殊不知这只是一个强大神者从牙齿缝里所挤出的一点点好意，就是那么一点点的好意，还真以为能填满他整个被撕开的伤口？  
Thor.Odinson，你也太看的起自己了，你还以为我是那个连一只麋鹿都打不到的小男孩吗？  
哪怕是真的关心他，那从很久之前开始，背道而驰之前，他的傻哥哥就应该注意到他慢慢变化了的心境和那些隐藏至深的，想和对方，能平起平坐的小心思。他从来没有期许过成为王，他只是，想要那份他所应得的。  
不过是一个讨不到糖吃的坏孩子，从来没有想过要做一个真正的恶人。

没必要总让他伤的血淋淋的吧。

从到达地走到目的地的行宫，并用不了多少的时间，不知道算不算是关心他，Thor也没有用飞那种方法，现在的话，那种感觉一定会让他想要呕吐。

又是什么低劣的，牙缝里的善意？

可善意不止那么星星点点。

他的哥哥看他满身是伤便为想他清洗，这又算什么，给一个即将要进入监狱的囚犯，一点点体面？或许应该说他是不管什么时候都看起来干干净净，颇有皇家礼仪的一个人，现在这个样子的他，可真是太丢阿斯加德的脸面了。  
这种想法让他内心深处抽着发痛。

不到半刻钟，他就发现他把他的哥哥想的太好了，什么礼仪，脸面？在他被推进浴池里的时候，他就发现他所有的正常想法全错了。

他身上有锁链和口枷，还是裸体。

Thor扒他衣服的时候确实的吓到他了，他躲，但是在某些绝对的力量压制下，他逃不掉，身上的衣服或许太过繁复，不是那么容易被脱下。本想能以此作为一会儿的坚持，就听见自己的服装被撕拉一声的扯开。  
他的兄长衣冠楚楚，可以说是连头发丝都没有弄乱一根。双臂上肌肉暴起的青筋单纯是为了撕扯他的衣服，把那些华丽的金丝银线都扯成碎片。  
然后裸体的他被扯住锁链，发出哐哐响的声音，整个人没办法的顺着力前倾。  
在被扯着脖子，因铁链束缚连呼吸都感觉困难时，他觉得自己像一只小猫一样让人丢进了浴缸。

有一只手，熟悉的兄长的手，拉开了他两条白腿。

“不不不不不不不！”

住手，别……别这么做…他的骄傲像一块钢化玻璃一样，只是看起来坚硬，可找准地方那么轻轻一敲，就会裂的像碎渣渣一样了。  
他挣扎，却迎来更肆意的制裁。

Loki呆住了，在浴缸里的哥哥发现了那个羞于启齿的秘密。此时代表正义的大王子即善良又可怕。他所有的一切都将暴露在兄长眼底。

Thor还不是雷霆之神，稚气和骄傲在这幅神邸的身躯上结合的十足完美，他阳光又健气，尽管他有了千岁之多，但对一切自己未了解的还是充满了好奇。  
他的眼神深谙，就像不属于正义的神一样。  
于是那只曾经给弟弟细心抹过药，带着薄茧的指腹，蹭过那个细小的肉缝惹得怀中的美丽罪人一阵战栗。  
这太让他惊喜了？  
那道粉红刺激的他眼睛发酸，色欲情欲混杂着若有若无的弟弟味道，冲进鼻息窜进大脑。

尽管此刻，Loki咬着牙在眼眶里闪起了不会落下的骄傲泪花。

阴茎软踏踏的平匐在耻毛里，阴阜部位的隐藏都让穿着衣服的Loki从未暴露，如果不是现在这种双腿大敞的姿势，Thor就不应该发现那个蜜地。  
他两只手指颇有节奏的一插一抽挑开上方阴茎的遮挡，“哇~哦！”调教的惊叹道。  
Thor早就听说过约顿海姆的双性存在，霜巨人一般身材高大，而Loki却恰恰相反，是个看起来比他还要小上好几圈的家伙。那个时候他就在猜想Loki身为双性的可能性，也果然如他猜想，那条隐藏在睾丸下方的嫩粉色小肉缝在两指的拨弄下开始瑟瑟的发着抖，一股稍黏的液体就顺着指尖蹭下去。  
看起来色情极了。

这让刚刚在地球找到了些新玩具的大王子兴奋不已，甚至有些稍稍忽略了怀中已然开始发抖的弟弟，他只顾着用两只手指拨弄开两片肉唇，把他想要做到的事情做到极致。那一瞬间，年轻的神邸在不记得对立的姿态，记不得错与对，正义与邪恶，他只想要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。他从一旁的矮柜中翻出类似于跳蛋的情趣用品和假阳具，手里抱着一捧兴致勃勃的盯着他的兄弟。仿佛是期待什么。

那张脸上还带着不少伤口的人，在视线扫过那些东西时，眼里的光一瞬间变暗淡无色，如果要找一个词，那便应该是心如死灰。  
这就是他的好哥哥，真是，太好，太好，太好了。

目光对接的时候，Loki有些像自嘲的那样笑了笑，很好，是他拼了命的想要“回家”，于是，都怪他咎由自取。  
囚犯也好，垃圾也好，罪人也好。  
玩物不好。  
算了吧，那个眼角是因为什么汇聚了一滴水珠滴下？好吧…玩物也好，终归是不会放过他的……

于是在看见那张白到吓人的脸的时候，Thor怀里的东西噼里啪啦的掉了一地，哦不，他不是那个意思…他一定吓到Loki了，一瞬间他手足无措了起来，天啊，他的兄弟为什么不给他个回应？于是，Thor做出了今天不该做的第四件蠢事，他狠狠的掐了Loki的脸，期望能有一个就是暴怒起来也好的回应。

可他掐脸的动作，对现在的Loki就如同掌掴。

很疼，真的很疼，经历了过多法力的透支和精神上压力，还要算上他和浩克那种生命体单方面打架，他浑身上下都是伤口，而蠢货兄长或许永远都不知道该怎么去控制自己的蛮力。  
好痛……Thor……总有一天我要杀了你……  
他的脑子开始嗡嗡作响，到底是为了什么要那么拼命的回家啊，潜意识里面，他真的有那么想回到Thor的身边，他骗不过自己在看见哥哥那一刻有一点小小的兴奋。  
摔下去的时候，他知道父亲没想救他，可哥哥撕心裂肺的吼了Loki，那就足够了。

有什么比罪人的姿态大摇大摆着重返阿斯加德更邪神？

他把一切都算计好了，除了大王子的别院，赤裸的身体，抽插在成年后长出在身下不敢启齿的肉缝里的手指，和那些叫不上名字的情趣玩具。  
这些都太过了，他是恶人是罪人，但不是下四界最肮脏的妓女。

于是，回神的时候，是拥他在怀抱之中的哥哥在亲吻他的额头。那一瞬间只有恶心，他到底把他当成了什么东西？婊子？妓女？还是追逐他的傻子？仙宫的大王子，你也太把自己当回事了。哪怕是在锁链的束缚下这次也结结实实的给了大块头一拳，把人敲在浴缸边上的邪神自顾的爬出了这个大的像池塘的浴池，那些锁链发出啷啷当当的声音，听起来就是直接的耻辱。  
他看了一眼靠在浴池边上揉脑袋的兄长，突然脑子里冒出一个想法，他已经做了那么多的事了，那要是再加上弑兄弑神这一条，会怎么样？

那些锁链，只要用上一点的耐心就足够毁坏，金绿色的咒则汇聚在手指尖，而那把母亲送给自己的匕首便凭空出现，刃尖和锁扣相触的那一刻，枷锁轻易破裂成轧差，代表诡异恶劣的他，举着那把银色的长细匕首。  
指向哥哥。  
刀刃上反射出来的光简直让人觉得刺眼，觉得冷。  
觉得心脏抽搐大脑轰鸣。

“Loki，那怕你用不顺手那些重武器，你的魔法和这把匕首一样能帮你守住Thor。”那是母亲将匕首递在他手里时所说的话。  
“你们兄弟要守护好对方。”  
母亲的笑容从不对他吝啬，她告诉那个还是孩童的自己，没有什么比兄弟的对方更重要。

他们并肩作战了千年之久，而对立的惊鸿寥寥就可以把以往全部推翻么？

他愣在那里了，刀剑上的光闪着他的眼睛。

“噫——呜！！！”如果在给他一次机会，他绝对不会在那一刻迟疑一下，他给了金发神袛反应的机会，在一瞬间，被自己所渴望过的力量——妙尔尼尔，压倒在地。

挂在脸上的应该是一抹嘲笑吧。  
嘲笑Thor？还是自嘲？

“父亲给你这把武器的时候，说过要守护好你兄弟的后背么？”他看着那双应该代表赤诚的蓝眼睛，郑重发问。  
为什么要躲闪呢，呵，我的哥哥？  
“啊，对不起，伟大的雷神，我忘了我从非你的兄弟，我只是个糟糕的约顿海姆小怪物”  
他自暴自弃的瞌下眼睑，磨蹭了自己的两腿，哪里有着代表了他是异类的一个生殖器官，在刚刚被两根手指插入过，现在还有着那种奇异的，令后背酥麻的羞涩快感。  
甚至那里还黏糊糊的，刺挠身体的内壁穴道，浑身赤裸腰背发酸被一个锤子压着双腿大开流着骚哄哄的淫液，而始作俑者就站在上面像统治他的天神一样。

观赏。

他脑子里只有这个词。  
他是什么东西？是锁在玻璃箱子里的展示品么！？是黑市交易场的廉价货物么！？是你Thor..Odinson的色情研究生物么！？

该死……

“所以说……Loki……”那个好听的声音就那么响起，叫着他的名字却一点也不温柔。  
“你为什么就不能乖乖的？”  
雷神屈起了一条腿膝盖顶着Loki的肚子，白色的皮肤因为敏感和战栗起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩，Loki在发抖，向后缩着，而金发神邸把起委屈的绿眼睛，不可思议的是，他竟然低头吻了上去。  
唇瓣和牙齿磕碰，两片柔软便磕上了一股腥甜。面对面的时候，他的兄弟从不畏惧。  
Loki想回答他的兄长一句，我什么时候乖过？鉴于他没办法说话，就只能搞些小动作来报复。  
一如既往。  
“嗞……你咬我。”那双蓝眼睛的颜色越来越暗沉，金发的人用唇瓣又一次反咬回去，嘴唇之间挤压出的水声宛如交合，吸吮着唾液和自己腥甜味道的血液，用舌胎把那些都抵进Loki的喉咙，逼着弟弟一滴滴的咽下去。  
“呜呜！！”Loki抓着他的肩膀，拼命咳嗽，低下去的头却什么也咳不出。

居高临下，幽暗了的蓝色像冰锥。

他盯着自己的兄弟，就像老鹰瞪着一块生肉。  
好吧，他想把他的兄弟拆吃入腹可是很久了。

（二）  
Loki根本就没想到，他的哥哥已经做过了很多准备，就像是一场预谋，那另一条明显看见起来是加固版的锁链2.0已经被握在了兄长手里。  
这次新绞紧的锁链许是加上过魔咒，他使用法术时手腕发麻镇痛，指尖酸养，却看不到任何施展的痕迹，很好……这法链是猝练过的，专门拿来应对从不听话只玩弄魔法的小废物。

妙尔尼尔压在胸腔上，各种神经的包袱压在全身，沉的他想要喘出一口血来。嘴里的血腥味，是Thor的味道，腥腻的味道让胃里滚烂的酸水更不好抑制。天，Thor最好在他哇呜一声吐出来前拿走自己心爱的锤子，不然那上面粘上什么污物可也怪不得他了。

当妙尔尼尔离开他的胸腔，锁链先生又一次拴紧他的手臂，被能环住他的兄长用臂膀拉到怀里的时候，胃里翻滚的一股酸水就吐在那个背膀上，除了那一点点的胆汁，他愣是什么都再也干哕不出来，他已经好久没有吃过东西了。神的身体，让他封闭了味觉，控制了欲望，堵塞了神经，这样他就不用在意自己，是不是会饿了。

对他们来说，食物从来不是必需品，可食物却又是那么重要。  
重要到，他想要吐这个金毛大块头一身时，愣生生只能吐一点酸水，连沾湿那个脖子都做不到。

不过还好，只要是能让他哥哥恶心到的事情，都让他开心的无所适从，他被“丢掉”（其实Thor只是把他轻轻放在地上罢了），然后金发的人在出水口捧着清水稍作冲洗，黏腻的感觉消退掉以后，Thor含了一口清水，磨蹭的蹲在Loki的身边轻轻的抬起弟弟的下巴吻了上去，他没在像刚刚那样逼着Loki含住或是咽下去，那汪水流混着胆汁冲在两人下颚之间，像是嫌弃自己傻气一般，Thor脱去衣服，捧起因为锁链失去太多行动能力的罪人跑到淋浴下冲刷，赤裸相依，水流把两人身上的血污也算冲洗了个干净。

尽管Thor觉得自己足够轻柔了，但是锁链的存在，使得每一个动作都让人不安心，啷当的声音每一秒都在提醒着Loki，他是个阶下囚和手下败将的事实。

所以就因为这种身份，因为这种原因，他就要落下个这么糟心的下场？那种大脑里头迎来的疯狂嗡哼，搞得他耳鸣目眩，这种心慌失措的感觉，得有整整多少年没有再经历过了？  
上一次是什么时候？好像是在一起去狩猎的时候被单独撇下，守着那颗古老的树静静等待了一天，相信着哥哥会回来找自己，却在第二天被皇城里庆贺大王子满载而归的欢愉声震的耳蜗轰鸣。  
Thor，也是神奇，这个神袛，每一次都可以牵动的他心神荡漾，也可以让他跌的万劫不复。  
他的哥哥啊，到底是雷神是光明的神人类的神，还是主宰他Loki悲喜的神？

太可怕了，被一个对自己知根知底，一个对自己来说是可以完全压制的神，所束缚住，更何况这已经上升到了精神，他痛苦的比什么都痛苦，于是，Loki开始挣扎，锁链哐当响的让人害怕，而他被彻底淋湿的头发贴在白脖颈上，后颈哪里开始恢复的伤口里映着异样的粉红，是一块长出来的新肉，Thor吻上那个狰狞异样的伤口，心疼极了，“你怎么弄的……”Loki感觉到痒也感觉到痛，轻轻抬起头满眸子是雾气，好似要哭出来，可他的哥哥还在不依不饶，“还疼么…这么严重的伤口..”  
他咬着牙，在心底说着，别问……  
他当然会疼了，机会从来是给敢于冒险的人，而冒险定然会带给他一身伤口，而且，掉下彩虹桥又怎么配被称为冒险？说白了，这就是一场抛弃后留下的痕迹。

很疼。  
真的很疼啊。

别咬了，蠢货，我是真的疼啊。

那滴眼泪掉下来的时候，挣扎变得格外强烈，不可以啊，堂堂的罪人不应有妥协和委屈的那一刻，所以他立刻抹掉眼角的水滴，绝对不能让人看见。  
绝对不能让Thor看见啊……

被使劲一扯的颈圈锁链使得Loki直生生摔进那堆肌肉里，不硬，但还是撞得他半边脸都在发痛。咣咣两声，以锁链为媒介扯着他的身体，他觉得自己就像一只被拴着的宠物，Loki嘴上挂着个自嘲的笑，半低着身子像学一只动物那样慢慢的被牵引着走，甚至摇起脑袋弄出声音，其实是不是该感谢一下他的兄长？这好歹是他优秀的哥哥今天终于施舍他的一丁点的走路的权利？于是他的蠢货哥哥，就真的那么拉着他走了一小截，直到低头玩着的他弄出越来越大的哐当声，Thor把他提溜起脖子抓了起来，更像抓小猫一样，那种想法逼得他简直要窒息了。所以，他没听清哥哥轻声说的“别闹”。

剩下被带到寝宫的时间，是乘坐雷霆之神的臂膀，九界之间谁又得有如此殊荣？  
他被压在床上，两条胳膊上的锁链被紧束在床头，那两条锁链足够的长了，并不会让他啊觉得太大变化，可是深感不适这一点却早就开始了——从他被带上枷锁那一刻开始。

哪怕是他，也并不喜欢这种彻底的否定，毕竟，Thor什么都不知道。于是带着那些因为骄傲绝对不会放下的面皮，他把头埋在了枕头里，当然，这绝绝对对不是个明确的选择。因为下一秒，他就被扥着头发从床单上抓了起来“别闹了…Loki，回到仙宫你就没有了从前优越的待遇，我怕众神厅会拒绝给你医生，放心，我不会让你一身伤口回阿斯加德。”

“于是，大王子您是要圈养我这个罪犯？等到我白白净净的再给我扔进阿斯加德的地牢？”他翻了个白眼，嘲讽开口，紧紧盯住那双开始躲闪的蓝眼睛，“您可真是我的好哥哥。”  
那双不敢看他的眼睛竟然是揉了揉他的头发，说“别再挑战我的底线了。”然后在他还没有将另一把代表尖刀的语言吐出，很快，Thor就离开了这个床榻。

Loki松懈下来了些许神经，讲实话，他有些微微的怕极了Thor同他同床共枕。那个傻子身上沾满了他所怀念的家庭的味道，和，令他从小眷恋的哥哥的味道。

他喜欢哥哥。大概还在他们都是小男孩的时候，他特别喜欢他的哥哥。他们亦兄亦友，在弗利嘉教授魔法的时候总是他学的更快，必修课和选修课也都是他的分数更高，仅仅偶尔的战斗场上，他会一屁股的摔倒在沙地上，迎着太阳，哥哥会伸手把他拉起来，金发闪着亮丽的光，那个想要做女武神的傻气少年身上全是暖洋洋的太阳味道，以前那时候，Thor总在偷偷找他讨作业抄，其实Loki知道Thor不傻，他们唯一不同的选修课树人语，没了Loki的辅导只能硬着头皮学的大个子反倒得过A＋，其他呢，倒是连课上都总见不到Thor人。

他们还有时候会一起逃学，逃课的感觉总是带着一丝丝的兴奋，他会陪着不学好的哥哥去狩猎，也就那个时候Thor还会热情的邀请自己吧，当时，他还会利用幻术给自己编造好分身，让事情败露后只有Thor一人挨骂。

不论当下，过往的回忆总是让他愉悦的浑身舒坦，哪怕他现在浑身都并不舒服。

愉悦的空档，他那位不讨好的兄弟推门进来了，手里还端着一杯温牛奶，边上放了两块曲奇。

哪怕Thor也想让Loki尝尝更美味的炸鸡啤酒味道，可是在他对着厨房时，他还是放弃了这些，好歹温热了一杯牛奶，翻出了两块顺手扔在过这个不怎么来的寝宫别院的曲奇饼干。  
刚刚的Loki已经吐出了酸水，他多少要给这个人找一点点食物，哪怕他们不是那么必须的需要，他们也是会感觉到饿的。  
大概，在他不在的时间空档里，他相信Loki并不会照顾好自己，毕竟这个人是夜晚连被子都总会踢开的小混蛋吧。

他推开门进去的时候意外的撞上了笑容，有些不可思议，他有多久没有见过Loki露出那种，可以辨别出的真心的笑。  
一瞬间甚至都让大块头有些些的不适应，而在床上的人发现他的到来时，笑容就成为了上一秒的惊艳一瞥。温热的牛奶递到人手中时，那边低低看了一眼饼干就豪不解风情的讽刺，“真是华丽的牢饭。”Loki举高那杯牛奶，“和举世美酒。”

Thor轻轻吐了一口气，好吧，他没必要期待什么乖乖好脾气的弟弟，再说了，这现在的糟糕又有多少是因他所造成的呢？忍忍吧，叹了口气，他从柜子里翻自己的衣服，他记得有一条睡袍，白绸子的却偏小一点，没有穿过几次，斜眼看着床上赤裸的Loki，说着“赶紧吃掉。”然后从柜子的里侧扥出那件衣服。  
放在矮柜上的牛奶喝了半杯，两块饼干没有碰过。Thor按了按自己紧巴巴皱着的眉头，好吧……总是喝了一点点，还算不太糟。

那件衣服被扔到Loki身上，“先穿这个…我好像没有新的内裤，我穿过的，你介意么？”  
绿眼睛狠辣辣的“介意！”

他伺候着双手不能活动的弟弟穿上衣服，Loki的身子很白很滑，除了屁股上还算有点肉，其他地方瘦的咯人，皮肤也不是那种正常的白，毫无血色，他浑身上下都透漏着一股病态的美。让Thor着迷也让Thor心脏抽疼。他亲爱的弟弟一定受了不少的苦。

那条长袍系好衣带在Loki身上的时候，白净的一条长腿踢在了他的胸口上，由于锁链的束缚让这个动作不那么自然，声音也极响。

“喂……别胡闹”Thor张口，而身下的弟弟对他说，“把饼干吃掉。”

有些一头雾水，却没什么必要争吵，大块头半愣的拿起那块饼干，放在嘴边时瞄见了一块巨大的霉斑。  
那些不知道在这里放了多久的人类零食早就过了应当的保质期。Thor对天发誓，诸神在上，他真的只是刚刚过于心急，他没有，更也不可能的将坏掉的食物端给Loki，他只是太马虎了。可他也不傻，哪怕是一块发了霉的小饼干，他也知道自己的兄弟会如何肖想。Loki一向敏感多疑，在看的见看不见的地方，他都可能将这个人伤的再也无力相信他。

那可一点都不好。

于是高贵的大王子压着他的兄弟做出了一件不可置信的事情，他咬了小半口的饼干，说：“抱歉Loki，都怪我太不注意了。”然后开始嚼着嘴里那块带着霉斑的饼干。

“吐出来。”  
“恩？”  
“我叫你吐出来！”

Thor很久没有见过他的兄弟这么发怒过。  
哪怕刚刚经历的那场战役，小骗子也是带着逞强的姿态嘶吼，而现在他能在那双眼里看见那种火烧般的怒意和深掩的恶心。

不可置否的，压在他身上的大块头竟然抖了一下，难道他们之间，真的变得这么不可调和了么？

“你干嘛凶我……”壮汉可怜巴巴示弱讨好的样子甚至有些恶心，Thor翻身下床吐掉那块饼干，然后拿起水杯漱了口。“现在可以了吧。”就像一只做了错事的大型犬一样，趴在Loki的身边。

绿眼睛的人咒骂，真恶心。  
蓝眼睛的人讨好，抱住他。

Loki缩紧了肩膀，Thor还是爬上了床靠在他身边，从刚刚他观察兄长从柜子里翻找衣服到看这卧室华丽的装潢——这一定是一间主卧。他没道理把这房间的主人撵出去，毕竟还是让他住在这里就实属不易了。

也许他不该那么尖酸刻薄。

也许吧。

所以，大块头拢住他的身子搂着他的腰，嘴巴亲上他的脸颊时，Loki说了滚这个字。天啊，他是真的没有好脾气对待Thor。也许他能冲着母亲来一个歉意的微笑，冲着父亲一言不发的隐藏，但是他只想冲着他的哥哥发脾气。

没有原因，他就是想，看着落败的模样悻悻躲开他的“金毛犬”，他整个嘴角都在忍不住的兴奋上扬，在Thor背过去的那一刻，他才发现自己是真的笑了。

真是可笑，Loki想到。

他翻身看着哥哥的后背，微长及肩的金发松散着，露出后颈，Thor没穿上衣，结实的背肌完整的暴露在眼眶下，这场他搞得风风雨雨的战役并没有在哥哥身上留下什么明显或更严重的痕迹，只是腰记后侧有一条疤痕，一看就是多年前所留下的痕迹——只有当神还脆弱时，面对带着强大的杀意的敌手，才会留下这种难以弥消的伤害，Loki甚至想伸手摸一摸那里，却只能牵动锁链，那伤口是在他们都还是幼童时，一样强壮不了那里去的Thor在尼德威尔为他挡住一只魔狼时所留下的。  
那个时候的Loki在弗利嘉怀里哭成一滩，看着躺在医官床上的Thor决定这一辈子都在也不会和Thor甩掉侍卫乱去其他国度玩耍。

可他没遵守住自己的诺言，一切罪恶的开启，不又是因为那些个，其，它，国，度，么。

可每一次又都是他咎由自取，他提议的甩掉侍卫然后被一群魔狼袭击，他提议的前去约顿海姆然后发现自己多年来身世的真正秘密。  
甚至有后来的被抛弃，不过也好，正因为那场旅行他才有机会得知自己并不是什么可怖的怪东西与真实原因，也刺激的他了解到为什么得不到父亲平等的爱，更也是这些，还帮着他小小的座上了一会儿的王位。恩，还算可以？

那条疤痕在一点点的变淡，就像他们兄弟之间的关系。

Loki低了低头，他并不是总想这么想的，可他提防不住自己的思绪。双腿并拢的姿势下，身下有个粘粘滑腻的小肉缝发痒，被异物入侵过后第一次有一种说不清道不明的刺挠，在没有内裤的情况下和翻身时滑过腿间沾有Thor味道的衣料，他把腿抬起来，那样会有令他不悦的啷当声音，Thor明显也听见了，想要转身时却一脚被Loki踢上了后背。

黑发的男人无意似的喃喃到大概没有弄坏。

脚尖发力便一脚狠踢在那块陈旧的疤痕上，  
“你去，把内裤给我洗了！”

（三）  
搓着内裤的大块头不可置信的露出了一脸贱笑。

他们之间的争夺赛并没有损坏那块小小的布料，暗蓝色的小裤头在地上被揉烂，看起来有点可怜兮兮的。水池边的湿润早把它泡了个烂蛋，但是Thor还是没忍住的嗅了嗅，啧，他可真像只狗狗。

他很宝贵Loki，非常非常。

在很久以前的时候，他看不下去除了自己以外的任何人或是什么东西伤到Loki，甚至他可以为了Loki去抵挡一只魔狼，拜托，他们可能在当时只有六岁？记得自己在受伤醒来时，那个趴在床边的小人好看可爱极了。  
但不知道从什么时候开始那份感情稍有变质，他对自己的兄弟有越来越强的管教欲望，就像没成熟的孩子迫切希望有一份认同。他还记得自己挽着女友的胳膊，却不满意于Loki新交的女性好友，那时他有些生气的说“Loki距离成年还有一段时间。”——不知道是哪里来的邪风把这句话吹遍了当时的阿斯加德，Loki甚至为此捅了他一刀，不过在挨刀的时候，他也是一脸家长向的说“你还没到成年。”

Loki当时会撅着嘴骂他，不过是大了一岁和自大狂。

也许这世上真的只有Loki一个明眼者，所有人称赞自己是骄傲的化身天生的神明时，Loki就知道他骨子里秉承的自大，哪怕在当时连父亲都没有认识到。Loki那种童稚的声音就打在了他的记忆里，自，大，狂。

可他就是看不下眼Loki去和女人蜜里调油，哪怕是男人也不行。如果可以，他想把这个人锁在精致的地下室里，在他头上戴一顶小王冠——这并不会让Thor感到什么不适，他的弟弟本来就是骄傲的小王子。  
他不懂那些叫做什么感情，骄傲的大王子在性上向来是洒脱，他愿意和心动一时的女人做爱，可也想和双性的弟弟来上一次淋漓。

所以他不懂什么是“爱”。  
但他隐隐的知道，他是被“爱”所宠溺的人。

可是后来的Loki，越来越狠戾，和令人不安。

他发现弟弟的谎言时，想的是教育，绝对不是要伤害。要毁掉约顿海姆的Loki，他只好拼了命的制止，可是却造成了不可挽回的隔阂。

松手的是Loki。

他们本来还是有机会的，彩虹桥下是Thor不了解的地狱，所以，这个傻气的大个子可能一生也不会明白，那份怒意的源头。  
掉下去的毕竟不是Thor.Odinson。

大块头乐呵呵的展开那条内裤，扔到了一边的“烘干机”里，呜，神也是亦有类似科技的一些事物，他们的能力和天赋都太强了，性格又多豪爽肆意，才让阿斯加德众神们有些类似于“古老”的气质。  
那些被祝福过的物件，类似这个能瞬间蒸发水分的神匣，其实像极了宇宙普及的烘干机——不过大概是个升级版。

那条内裤马上就干了，他拎着就像是领赏似的要去找Loki，却在这时候收到了来自挚友，海拉达姆的一些讯息……

在房间等待了很久的Loki有些暴躁。

他从日暮等到星辰，气的把两条捆着锁链的双腿踢的咣当作响。高高束在床头的两臂也凿起了床垫。  
什么玩意！不就是让他去帮忙洗个衣服！！

操！

他忘了大王子从来骄傲，但他没有忘Thor对他的在意和那句会保护他。从这之中，Loki就像是被宠坏的孩子。那怕Thor来了在他身边他厌恶，Thor走了他倒是会默默想上一会儿。他们可真是，性格迥异又相伴相生。  
现在他是真的烦躁，Loki他讨厌桌上那半杯凉掉的牛奶，他讨厌现在没有行动力像囚犯一样的自己，讨厌把自己囚禁在这里又丢下不管的Thor，嘎吱嘎吱的扯着那条锁链想要打破这个令人窒息的破链子。  
突然发现的铁链上有小小裂口，好像就是魔法的盲点，小小的裂口越拉越大。

海拉达姆是将Thor送往了人界，守护者仅有的彩虹桥之力并不在那么充裕。而他巧妙的洞察了九界正在连接一点——这很危险。下意识他第一却是告诉Thor，年年仁政的王不在似年轻般桀骜，退缩和自保可以说是有利有弊。以及，海拉达姆怕在禀告时遇上神后，那位慈祥的母亲会焦急的问询两个孩子。  
“Thor为什么还没带Loki回来？”  
他这个协助者总不能回答，您的大儿子带着小儿子去了那个连他也看不见内容的王室别院度假吧？  
海拉达姆其实赞同Thor的做法，哪怕Loki确实对他也干过坏事，但是放平目光，这个人要算功过参半，世间没有真正的对错，而众神厅也不会给他们所瞧不起的“约顿质子”一个客观公正的评价，他们看不惯Loki。

这个罪人要承受的将是处死，神后和王子的求情下也许会变成流放，可是若让这位高贵的二王子再一次落下彩虹桥，才是比死更深的责罚吧。  
可守护神是不善表达的，正直之人总在很多时候像个哑巴。

就像一身伤口，气喘嘘嘘带着不少制作精良的美食，正头脑发沉回到别院的Thor.Odinson就是个不善表达的家伙。  
他实在是急了乏了累了，Loki在人类地方惹下的祸还没有处理完整，九界也在凶险之中暗波涌动。劳累的跑了一趟中庭，也没忘了在带上点食物和清酒，他还挂念着他饿着肚子的兄弟，可当看到已经成功拆掉脚镣，捆在床头的锁链也断了一根时，他内心是疯狂的担心着他的小骗子是不是想逃走，与破坏锁链时会不会被诅咒刺伤，可话到嘴边，是一句  
“你又要做什么坏事。”

等了他很久很久的骗子，看到疲惫归来的哥哥，因为这句话，把难得的好意收拾进了心底，心灰意冷又无所在乎的说  
“我天生就只是个坏事精”。

“我天生就是坏事，存在就是恶人。”  
“你何必问我？我就是罪过。”  
“你以为谁都是你么？你只有善字挂钩。”

他的银刀子一句接着一句，不去看对方已经暗下来的眼眶和黑掉的脸色，Loki就是要报复，狠狠的把自以为正义的自大狂拖在雷电下面拷打。

“正义的雷神Thor，把你的弟弟囚禁起来研究他的阴道！你真是做了九界第一大好事！”

“Enough！！”  
黑发男子被粗暴的按在床铺之间，脸整个压在枕头上，泛起青筋的手背下，手指捏住的脖子上现出红印子，被掐在中间的伤疤让人觉得刺眼。

“Loki……”尽力压着自己的Thor小声叫着弟弟的名字忍下那点怒火，手下也轻轻的放松而在拿起来前他听见了一句——“不配为王的狗杂碎。”

理智，崩溃。

Thor的手又一次上前使力，仿佛要抓死这个骗子。他又招手找来了一根铁链，顺着被破坏了一半之多的上一次又捆了上去，这一次更紧，而他甚至用妙尔尼尔冲着地面凿来一束雷电，就砸向他那个惹人厌的弟弟被捆绑着的手腕处，像骑马一样负压在Loki身上的姿势，当Loki在受到电击后没有办法弹跳起身体时，那个圆润的屁股正好撞上他的阴茎。

“你就那么希望我好好研究一下你的阴道么？”  
他冷笑着发出的声音让被阴茎抵着屁股的Loki发出了一阵轻轻的颤抖，然后便能感受到来自Thor的力量减轻，可那件白绸子的睡衣被撩在屁股之上，身后的人用什么圆的大的粗的硬的滚烫的东西敲起了他的屁股。

Loki知道那是什么——他蠢哥哥的阴茎。

嗡的，大脑当机，双腿瘫软。  
却在腰间感受到一阵力量，稳稳地托住了他的腰。当然，也让他翘高了屁股。而Loki听得见Thor还在冷笑什么，从上到下，他能感受到浇灌下来的是一股液体，冰凉，还有一种十分熟悉是香气，他当然猜得出那是什么，于是他低下头埋得更深渴望能不闻到这些味道，死死压住脑袋噘高屁股的动作让他就像一只鸵鸟，可没想到伴随的还有Thor咬牙切齿的“我记得你想要真正的酒，Loki，你说我是不是你的好哥哥。”  
他封闭不了听觉。哪怕他怕极了Thor说出浇在身上的这是什么的真相。

污渍沾满了整整一床，Loki身上像是被施舍的白绸睡衣也沾上了不少的酒渍。  
双手被束，头被按在床单上，腰被粗糙的手死死抬着感受阴茎的拍打。  
分开的两腿，Loki现在反倒希望脚铐的存在了。双腿无力还抖着，被腰杆的力量所支撑，而阴茎一直拍打着那个屁股慢慢向下拍打那个从来未经人事的小穴，让他觉得反胃和粗暴。

Thor的角度能看见那条粉色的肉缝在拍打下渍出些白浊混着淅淅沥沥的淫水，两片肉瓣开始有着缩紧紊合的反应和动作，然后不顾主人意愿的分泌汁水。  
“他”的主人被压在身下，却像只死鱼般一声不吭。  
Loki死死咬住了下嘴唇…这感觉太奇怪了，不痛，却又不可抑制的想要那根拍打的东西向前一点用力一点，若有若无的挑逗刺激的他心脏抓挠。想要一些什么东西来填满或丰富一下自己，就连那个显少抚慰的前方，竟然有些自己抬头的倾向，Loki知道，他正在被一种名为性欲的物件夺取智商，或者，精虫上脑。

按着他脑袋的手离开了，相对的是两片指腹蹭上那个缝隙，左右拨弄下那种奇异的感觉越发强烈，而他的前面在这种挑逗下竟然真的开始勃起。然后所能感到的是突然有什么温暖的东西贴上去，灼热恼人，烫的双腿发软，舌头，Loki知道那是什么，两腿间还能感到他哥哥那个毛茸茸的下巴，那块灵巧的肉舌也不太不深入，就在外面滋滋的吸吮，故意弄出水渍啵啵的响亮声音，烫的Loki身下一片湿润，不知道是自己的爱液还是哥哥的唾液。  
突然温暖的包裹感离开了。  
“这才叫研究你的阴道，我亲爱的弟弟。”

这话逼得Loki耳根子都燃烧了起来，不不不不不不，别这样，他这可真不想让自己在受到这种粗暴性行为对待时还有感觉，别真让他像个欠操的婊————啊！！！Thor又把住了他的前端，微微半勃的阴茎被人抓在手里，龟头的经络被指腹的硬茧磨蹭，再被这种过了分的亵玩下，前端未经人事的阴茎就在哥哥手中完全勃起，他那曾经的太阳就那么贴在他耳朵边，用哪个总让他迷恋的声音说，“你可真是个欠操的婊子。”

无论Loki.Odinson这个人在自己的脑海中对自己怎么轻贱的形容，他的骄傲将永远不接受并厌恶这些话来自兄长的口中。  
厌恶到要将自己的兄长抽筋扒皮，以示愤怒。

可他此刻，脸被埋在床榻上，双腿大开被区区两根手指就要搅弄得腰软成一春水，没办法稳稳当当的好好跪住。整个胸口都在憋气，咬着牙死死不让呻吟声流出来，前端被照顾的想要射精，却被若有若无的掐上一下不给他真正的欢愉…他知道Thor是床榻间的性事高手，神族本身的长寿使得他们性格放荡不羁，成年后他们就可以相约情人，如果不是在成年夜突然变异的身体，Loki他本也将会成长为风韵浪子，可是啊可是啊，那个突然出现的生殖器官让他彻底直接变成了一位“性冷淡”。  
他可以和任何人调情，但绝不会上床。如果堂堂的二王子是双性的秘密变得举国皆知，那将会有多少强健的阿斯加德人会想要鞭挞一下那个变异的小洞？诡计之神通晓算计，定不会将自己逼上绝路，他的身体越想越僵硬。

僵硬到，高傲的神邸发怒于，他竟然还敢走神？！

“啊———！！嗯！！！”于是在腰彻底要撑不住的那个时刻，猛的刺进软肉中的东西和瞬间把住Loki腰杆两侧的手，结结实实捅进去，一下子逼的他叫出了那声呻吟，瞬间，Loki死死咬住了自己的嘴唇，恨不得要咬出血来,他头埋得更深，嘴边咬出了新的伤口，白色床单上会染上刺眼的红。

埋头翘高屁股的样子一定可笑极了。  
不过也好，这样就看不见他哭了。

（四）  
好舒服。  
那根嵌在体内的肉柱滚烫，难受的Loki鼻涕眼泪都呛在嘴里，Thor扳着他弟弟两侧的腰，夹着自己那根老二的紧致和烧灼舒服的身上暖暖呼呼的只是塞在其中都觉得自己被穴肉用力吸咬含弄着，“呜，Loki，你好紧。”他拍着那个唯一算得上有点肉的屁股，啪啪的说着，放松。

和Loki做爱很舒服，Thor不知道为什么，他的弟弟太紧了还很僵硬，甚至吃不下一整根，还完全没有肏开的时候，Thor就开始觉得，前所未有的舒服。他的腰，背，阴茎，甚至是大脑都感到了一股至高无上的愉悦，那种交合中所带给他的极致快感打消了刚刚兄弟二人不少的不悦。

他一边拍着那个屁股让弟弟放松，一边改成稍微轻缓的抽插，痛感降低下来换上了一股酥酥麻麻的抓挠感，Loki从死咬着牙忍者疼，开始被这种挑逗换成了那种轻轻的喘息声，虽然还是压抑着，但却开始身体发软的屁股想要向后耸动去追着深入，想要更多，确是在这个时候听到了“啵”的一声，身下微凉，Thor把他那根老二完全的抽了出去。他回头，也不知道怎么说，眼里写着迷茫和懵懂，一股黏腻顺着腿流下来。

Thor把那件睡衣撕下一块，顺着弟弟的腿根蹭了上去，紧紧贴捂了那个还没完全翁合的地方轻轻一下，白色的绸布上绽开一片深红色的血渍。他是真没想到，身下的弟弟会有处子这一说，毕竟他之前从没把Loki当做女人看待。可插入时的某些感受，让他突然抖机灵似的想要帮Loki留下个记录，阿斯加德的少女中，是有着成年时分要将处子血的印记留下的习俗，以往风流倜傥的大王子在床笫间只觉得麻烦不在愿意撩拨处子，还觉得这简直就是些陋习。可这是他第一次觉得这个事情带上了点那么小小浪漫，那个粉色的小肉缝还在分泌液体，把那些本来就少的血渍冲染散的更淡，他轻轻贴上去吻了一下。

能感到身下的人轻轻颤了一下，和那束眼光下的不解和羞愤，他把Loki轻轻的翻过来，温柔的不像刚刚那个十足过分的家伙。嘴唇边咬破了伤口，也沾着快干掉的血迹，眼角边是半干的泪渍，看起来委屈巴巴，Loki被他轻轻含住舔抵嘴唇的动作吓得有点要躲。

Thor的阴晴不定吓到他了。

其实，Loki知道自己从心底对兄长多少有些畏惧，Thor太过了，而现在身体反应给他的又是那么奇异，奇异的他满腿都在打颤。[这太奇怪了……]这要算的上少见的难以自控，明明就在几分钟之前，他们还在互相咒骂对方恨不得打上一架。第一次被性欲支配的感觉让他浑身兴奋又罪恶，他不应该就这样滚在Thor.Odinson身下，而应该提起他的腰板给这个人一刀，可是那双蛊惑人心的蓝眼睛就郑重的看着他。

Loki以为还有一个吻在等着他，可他没想到，自己会被捏着下巴说“你留眼泪可真好看啊，以后只能在我面前哭。”

这说的什么鬼话？可怕的Thor.Odinson

Loki坚强，高傲，他胸中全是遭遇这低级恶趣味对待的不满和怒意，他想挣开魔法，夺起自己的刀冲着这个人狠狠来上那么一下子，可就像脑子里面像被生生灌上上了一斤的媚药，勾得他心神荡漾，Thor把唇瓣凑过来，Loki竟然就想都没想的吸吮了上去，那些唾液仿佛琼浆，是什么冲掉怒意的良药，明媚甘甜。  
吻上那一刻，连骨子里都是畅快的——他可真是糟糕极了。

这场性事仍然在这张床上持续了许久，两人气喘吁吁都不舍得放开对方的嘴唇。Loki的两条白腿死死勾住兄长的腰背，在一下下的撞击下开始想要投降，他的大脑告诉他不行，于是他死死咬着牙，绝不从嘴里喘出一声媚叫，誓死绝不呻吟，的发着狠使劲憋着，Thor发现了这一点，开始变着法的冲着花心的敏感点撞上去，  
“Loki，叫出来。”  
他此刻更像那个用言语主宰他人的诡计之神，在弟弟的耳边埋下罂粟花从诱他上瘾。

“叫出来，乖孩子，你很想的吧，哥哥同意了。”

他可爱的弟弟哪有过床上的香艳经验？他向前一下一下的捅挠着，粗糙的手掌包裹住那根小Loki，另一只手一直捉着他的后颈轻轻抚慰着，然后在耳边骗着哄着呻吟。

Loki死死咬着牙，毒辣的盯着哥哥，不可能的，哪怕在咬出新的伤口，咬烂这个下颚，让银舌头碎在嘴里捣烂，牙齿一颗颗吞下肚子里去，也绝对不会喽出星星点点像你求饶！他想起那些被人类称为历史的神话， 用线绞住他唇舌的正义雷霆，呵呵呵呵的就笑出声继而大骂出口，“不过是个上了自己弟弟的死变态！还想让我像只猫一样叫给你听么！”

这话足够让还年轻的王子心头不悦，于是他在末尾的尾音落下时又稍稍的向前挺身，心满意足的听见了身下人一声从喉咙里裂出来的“啊！”

Thor拍拍他的脸说，小猫咪。

愣掉的Loki僵死的眼神带着烧不下去的怒意和悲澈，慢慢汇聚成新的水雾，从新咬住了牙。这种反应看的大王子心头竟在那一瞬间涌起满满歉意。

他的弟弟浑身都在被摆弄着，这种前所未有过的体验害的Loki脑子里闷闷的，他盛怒未减，却又因奇怪的生理反应欲仙欲死飘飘然的想哭——当然，他本就是哭出来了。而那些生理性被逼出的泪水被柔软的舌尖舔去，Thor的肌肉脑子里此刻没了一丁点的不悦，珍惜眼下的性爱是他脑子里唯一想法。因为太舒服了，他能不管这世界上的任何事，就单纯忘乎所以然的和亲爱的弟弟交合，他从没想到彼此之间的身体是这样契合，天啊，要是再早一点……他们之间一定会没有用性爱解决不了的问题。

可是他的弟弟不这么想。  
Loki想的只有，被从小的阴影，他所嫉妒又有珍重的好兄长压在更深的阴影里索取。而他更不敢相信的是，他竟然身体还爽到了？  
他没办法，但他知道自己在Thor说“good boy”时身下有绞紧的回应。  
是排斥？还是欣喜？

他的理智和思想告诉他仅仅是厌恶，可真的是厌恶么…

连他自己都说不清……

为什么会舒服……？为什么会愉悦……？为什么会有想喊叫和臣服的欲望……？只是这个满脑子都是肌肉的蠢货，为什么会能有统治他思想能力……？为什么害他涕泣横流？

他窝在自己的角落，怕的蜷缩。

可哪怕是他轻轻浅浅的喘息，在Thor眼里也像极了奖励了。他把自己老实多了的弟弟双腿掰开，大张大合的鞭挞疆土，凶狠的像个怪物。

在撞到某一个地方，身下承受着的Loki开始管不住自己的叫喊“啊，啊…”的嘤嘤叫着哭着，太过了这太过了，他满脑子都不能思考了，Thor稍稍放轻柔点的时候，他轻轻的，甚至是可以忽略的，说了一句胡话

“别，不要了，啊，好，好舒服...”

就这一句。  
这一句胡话让大块头从脸颊红到眼角，额头红到耳根，整个人烧成一只番茄，好似能滴出酱汁。

这不是Thor第一次上床，更不是第一次得到赞美，可这是他第一次这么害羞，他高傲的嘴硬的弟弟，沾着眼泪说什么舒服……天啊，Loki这孩子也太，也太可爱了…

捅他还把他骂的狗血淋头的家伙，和这个眼睛闪着泪光像绿宝石一样的家伙，真的都是Loki么？！哦，果真是变化莫测的诡计，他只想低下头在这孩子耳廓边说一句，你真是太棒了。

他抱着已经在身下舒服的昏昏沉沉的Loki，吻得虔诚一般，轻轻缓缓的动，他每一次抽离都会被那些穴肉吸咬“挽留”，甚至他的兄弟捂着脸咬着牙，身体会偷偷向前挺身来求索，他从暴怒，尽力开始想给Loki一个更舒服的第一次。

床事高手想做的多着呢，可是他玩的舒服极了，所以请那些靠边站。

可是，Loki只想杀了他。

让自己失去理智迷的销魂的这件性事，害的心中警铃大作，不可以不能更也不敢，他怕极了怕的瑟瑟发抖，连整个身到心都在防备，他太奇怪了，不能，不能，他的大脑已经在思索要如何不动声色的杀掉哥哥，却又在下一下的撞击里，从嗓子里泄出一句嘶吼，他骂了一句恶心，在睁开的眼里是毒辣辣恶狠狠光，仿佛要剁烂他身上侵略他尊严的天神，拉着Thor一起栽进那万劫不复的地狱。

那眼神又看的Thor打了个颤。他被看的发毛，那束光里除了恨意，仿佛还在一遍遍的质问他［这就是来自你的照顾？！］

他有点慌了，Loki太过善变了，猛一瞬间竟有一种天堂跌落地狱的惊悚，就像是想要证明些什么，那个前前后后还没吞进去半根多的紧致小洞还没有被完全肏开，刷刷沾在上面的爱液也绝对算不上多，他就是又使力的深入了一次，“啊”的一声逼出Loki的高声尖叫，仿佛是一种安抚和承认  
［你也是舒服的吧……］他想。  
那种自私自利极了的小心思简直不该属于他，想要被认可的那一分钟，竟让自己觉得自己，十分的像极了Loki，他也开始有微微的怕……怕自己的内心在喊［你上了自己的兄弟，在他拒绝和厌恶的情况下。］

他需要Loki的承认，来满足那些唯独的自私。

Loki嘴里塞着他的手指，管不住的留下口涎，Thor顶弄，他发现这样做，他的弟弟会老实的多，他把人欺负的叫着哭着，双眼发直，迷茫起的Loki两腿撑高想去夹住Thor的脖子，眼中没有焦距的四处分散。从一直被抚慰着的前段淅啦啦的淋下一股精水，打湿在兄长的肚皮上，又夹紧那个嵌在身体里火热的物件。  
身体里翻涌的快意肆意，Thor像察觉出什么的握住他弟弟前端不停吐着精水的阴茎，在搓揉下看着一股白浊射在手里。  
他把手展视在自己的兄弟面前，伸出手掌拉开两指扽出一条银丝。然后含在了嘴里  
“你真甜。”

Loki红彤彤的脸不知道是累的还是羞的，闭住自己的眼睛，他在懵懂，就像少年十分只知道跟在哥哥身后的那个可爱的孩子，不知道迷失只抓紧哥哥，大块头砰咚的被戳进心里，身下一下子捅的更深埋的更紧，碰住身下的家伙，一只手按着Loki的肚子就射了进去。

滚烫的液体打在内壁，烧的Loki缩起了脚尖。

眼前一阵白光，薄唇无意识的喊出“哥哥……”

这个称呼叫的Thor心中踏实，仿佛是被承认，带着快感的舒适和肆意舒畅的感觉，扳住弟弟的下巴又一起沉沦进下一个深吻，直到他们气喘吁吁的难以呼吸。

这场可以说是酣畅淋漓的性爱安抚了大王子坏掉的臭脾气，也让Loki暂时忘记了罪人的身份，他们用拥抱，亲吻，做爱后舒适的依靠着对方的怀抱，好像他们生来就只是一对阎墙的幸福兄弟，从来没有过任何矛盾。

可都是假象。  
大王子确实发怒，二王子确为罪人。

有些灰色的旖旎伴着这场性爱结尾消失，也有些异样将必然从此疯狂滋长。

迷瞪着睁开眼睛发现自己躺在浴池里的Loki很怕，有一个温暖的胸膛抱着他，正鞠着一捧捧的清水为他擦洗，那些动作都很轻柔也很细腻，可不知道为何想落泪的情绪将他感染，那些无声的眼泪啪啦啪啦的打进水里。  
虽然无声，可一样会被人所察觉。

“Loki？”  
连喊他名字的声音都那么好听，可心里，为什么那么痛呢？

他看着那双关心他的蓝眼睛  
他问，你舒服么？  
那边红着脸，只揉他的头发。  
他问，你为什么？

那边低头笑了，他也轻轻勾了勾嘴角。

没有为什么。

Thor说，你别哭了，然后如尽职的情人吻走泪珠，用柔软的布料擦干弟弟的身体，抱出这个巨大的浴室，在他的怀里，Loki觉得自己就像是被当成了个女人一样。  
他被抱到沙发上，红丝绒的皮面布料坐起来十分舒服，他懒懒的望向床那边，还是一片旖旎，Thor正在收拾他们，一堆锁链随意的丢在床头，Loki看了看自己的手腕处，还有几条不深不浅的红印子。

他揉了揉，不疼，有一点点麻。

Thor给他拿过来新的衣服时，看着他揉着那个红印子，抓过他的手吹了吹。  
他问，“你还要给我带锁链吗？”  
Thor说，在这里不带了。

其实温柔的Thor.Odinson不讨他喜欢。  
那些好意，像侮辱。

可这不代表Loki就要放弃享受到兄长的“施舍”，他一样乐于能够吃到喂到嘴边的食物，递到手中的酒，尽管他介意，可却享用起了兄长如同弥补的好意。  
也默许了抹药时总在四处乱摸的手。

只不过同床共枕的依偎而眠，大概并不能说清是谁对谁的温柔。

早上，金发大块头在阳光洒进房间第一缕时吻着他弟弟的额角来把人调笑着吵醒，准备了用果酱写着T&L的食物，下午，蓝眼睛兄长准备了一本古典书籍一页页的为他诵读，晚上，指腹上的薄茧抚摸上伤口为他抹药好像一切回到了小时候，然后，相拥入眠。  
在那短暂温柔的恍惚里，在没有人问过为什么，也人没有期待过回答。  
可那天，是Loki最喜欢的一天。

之后的很久，他都在没有享受过单纯的善意。  
以及，那天，他是真的没有想过，杀死Thor。

太过放纵，故只是黄粱一梦。

第二天的早上，黑发绿眼的小骗子正在思索着何时离开，甚至在想要不要留下什么来告诉那个还在睡梦中的哥哥，然后大块头从后面抱住了他。  
那双手抚摸上脸颊侧面的伤口，磁性的嗓音懒散的说着“你的伤口都长好了。”

正要拍掉哪只不老实的手时，“咔啪”清脆的一声炸在脑子里！  
枷锁……他的手腕上，他举起来惊呆着看了一眼，看着他的哥哥，然后又换上那种好似嘲讽自己的笑容开口。

“我们明明说好过的。”  
“可是我们该回家了。”

“阿斯加德？”回去，作为罪人，被Thor带上枷锁扔进地牢，失去曾经全部应有的资格和地位，从此作为沾满肮脏印记的怪物被人唾弃，然后看着享用了自己的，伟大的哥哥闪闪发光。多好啊，美好幸福朝思梦想的回家，和亲爱的兄弟回家。

他晃了晃那条枷锁，清脆的声音还能勾画出一天前那场性凌虐。

他看着他的哥哥，他就是那个决意撒手栽下彩虹桥的孩子。

“那从不是我的家。”

TBC


	2. 中篇·上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让诡计告诉你，正直光明的雷神——他的话不可信。

[中篇上：五至八章]

（五）  
那从不是我的家……  
他讨厌这个地方，阿斯加德不寒冷，但他厌恶这里冷清的心。

众神皆自居磊落，却丛非善意，人间冷暖诉求充耳不闻，土地干裂却欢喜宴会。这里的众神，并非配为神者，甚至没有变通，各个荒诞无趣，早皆是一幅丑态。  
约顿海姆的“质子”，被冠以谎言之名讳，却被浸泡谎言中最为长久，且没有解脱。

这条路很短，他走了很久很久很久，他的兄长甚至没有配在身边。

路的尽头，会是下达判令的众神之父。  
会是给予了他千年身份，其实编造了最狠厉骗局的父亲。  
每一步都走得很稳。

哪怕心里会蜷缩呢，谁又在乎。

广阔的大厅，高台的父亲，焦急的母亲，良好教养下站定颔首的他。

“好久不见母亲，替我自豪么？”  
“别越弄越糟了。”  
“怎么才算“糟”呢？”  
已经不会更糟糕啦，如果老天还愿给他点眷顾。

他暴躁的父亲开口，哈，mother，我的更糟不就正在开始么？  
啪哒！站稳后一条条锁链的清脆声音。伴随着他对着自己的笑，笑自己又回来了。

“我真的不知道这样大题小做都是为了什么。”  
“难道你还没有意识到自己犯下了滔天大罪？你所到之处，生灵涂炭，满目疮痍，血流成河。”  
“我不过去凡间当了回他们仁慈的神。向您一样。”

“我们不是神，有生老病死与凡人无异。”  
“恩，不过是多活五千年而已。”  
“一切都因为你，Loki，窥视王位而起。”  
“那是我命中注定的权利。”  
“你命中注定的是死亡！被丢在冰冷的岩石上死掉，如果我未带你回来，你连恨我的资格都没有。”

“那么我该死 那么我求求你 快动手吧。”  
“我不是不喜欢和你说话……”  
算了吧，我就是……  
“我只是不喜欢他们。”  
我果然做不到诚实……

“如果不是你的母亲，你就该再也见不到她，你的余生都会在地牢中渡过。”  
“那Thor呢？你让那个白痴登基，让我在枷锁里腐烂？！”

“Thor会收拾完你的烂摊子，恢复九界秩序，然后…没错，他将登基为王。”

**  
转过身时，进入地牢后。  
没有人会看见诡计的脆弱。

我掉下了第一滴眼泪。  
我从来就没有过真正的权利，从来都是将Thor映衬的更美丽的幕布，从来没有得到过父爱，压根没有那个竞争王位的资格。

我掉下了第二滴眼泪。  
Thor会处理我的烂摊子，登基为王，那谁来收拾他的烂摊子？那些锁链的声音，现在都并不拢的双腿，两日前那场凌虐后，仅仅用一日温柔来弥补？

妓女都有嫖资，而我是有多下贱？  
不原谅，不放过。

负罪之身不在有第三滴眼泪。  
**

华纳海姆

女战士希弗从没这么感恩过他的王子，哪怕她嘴上逞强说着“一切还尽在我掌控之中。”Thor的到来为战场的态势起到了重要的作用，简单的雷光一震就了走了众多麻烦。

Thor说，九界即将重归和平，他的弟弟所留下的隐患正在被解决，大块头了解如何对任何人博爱温柔，他成全霍根陪伴人民的心思，却唯独会对自己的兄弟自私的如同小人。  
他回到了阿斯加德。

这一次，他是先去见得父亲。  
“华纳海姆安全了？”  
“是的。”  
“这是彩虹桥被摧毁后九界首归和平，他们会牢记我们的实力，你会赢得他们的尊重，我的感激…”  
“谢谢”  
“一切井然有序，除了你悸动的心。”

简·福斯特，他在人界所相识，那个带给了他众多不同感觉的女孩，各种意义上，是他现在的女友，可不该谬论于那位女性，他不知心在为谁悸动。

“凡人生命转瞬一逝，不值一提，但你要探寻到你心尖的那种情感，到底为了什么。珍惜你的眼前吧。”

父亲说这话时抬起下巴指了指希弗。  
他并不知道我眼前的另一份迷茫——Loki，总有什么感觉，隐隐不对。

那场聚会声势浩大，众人欢愉，却好似与雷神无关。

希弗说“你以往要庆祝上好几周的。陪我喝一杯？”  
Thor说“我有自己的任务了。”

这是金发大块头回家后第一次踏入地牢。  
其实哪怕是地牢，阿斯加德的地方也不会太过破烂，尤其是他面前的这一间。在母亲身后身份的特殊提点下，这件牢房虽然从外侧看起来同其他无异，Thor却看得见里面，圆桌上摆着精致茶壶，他猜里面是一向嘴刁的弟弟的特供红茶。摇椅，书桌，母亲把Loki喜爱的一切送到了这间特供牢狱，来保证让她心爱的孩子能过得更加舒适。

他在外面看了一眼，就能叹息一声，真是脱颖而出。

“你来见我了？Bro？”  
劳你挂念一定费心费力极了吧。  
“Loki”大块头叫了一声那个名字，踏进那个牢房后发现他的弟弟正靠在床榻上读书。

“Mother刚刚离去，奇怪，最高贵的众神怎么都这么喜欢凑来我的房间？”  
绿眼睛瞪着他，“来看我沦落的下场当做笑话么？”

Thor有些口拙，半天也只憋出来一句别闹了，而Loki也不理，他也不作何，只是静静的靠在哪里，只能听见书页翻动的声音。甚至默许了那个金发神邸自顾的卸去衣装，穿着轻便的内服坐在他的身侧，然后，把手靠去他的两腿中间。  
其实Thor想问一句，还痛么。  
回答他的是“啪”一声扇在他脸上的书，和一句，“滚开。”

他被瞬间摔下床，金绿色围绕住的枷锁将他摔向这个房间的角落，撞的他头晕脑花。出现在他脸前的刀鞘吓得大块头竟然愣一下，妙尔尼尔不能召唤势必会引起慌乱，而他被死死的压制在角落里，看着居高临下满眼轻蔑的弟弟。

“呵，你可真是自大，我的蠢哥哥。你还真以为我是毫无能力以你为生的妓女么？”  
“别那么说，Loki……我没那么想过。”  
“可你就是那么做的。”

那把刀就是直直的冲着Thor的眼珠过去了，却也就停在了哪里，使得发力人的他直直向后仰面朝天摔下去。  
特供房间不单单有繁复华丽，更有对他的捆绑束缚，整截胳膊酸麻的几近窒息，痛的让他想起掉下彩虹桥的初期，大脑嗡鸣。

“NO！！”

这声嘶吼伴着栽进床间的动作，看的Thor心痛极了，于是他拥了上去——他只是想给兄弟一个，来自兄长的安慰。

拥抱。

这一次的Loki并没有拒绝，他太痛了，精神的压力和身上的撕裂，爆破着的酸麻抽痛压榨他的心，让他难受的窝在床上，没任何办法推开那个温软的怀抱。

有一句美言在乐此不疲的又开始在脑中蛊惑，［去啊，去啊，抱住他，没有错］贪恋温暖算不上罪责，拥抱住你的哥哥吧。  
他为什么会有这种想法，这太可怕了。

但是是果真的痛，所有人都知道他恶意满载，就为了防范做了那么多。痛的自己连胃里都又一次在反酸水，瘫软在那里，瘫软在哥哥的怀抱中。

推不开。

哪怕被刀架着脖子，他的兄长还是在他倒下那一刻选择了拥抱…就好像不会记恨任何事一样，这份大气，让他羡妒。

他不喜欢Thor那种过分的温柔和淡然，总是对谁都太过善良就是对他最深重的恶意。  
然后，他就又一次被吻上了脸颊，那两片薄唇柔软，温润，Thor貌似发现了最容易让弟弟平稳下的最优途径，一个吻，就能让Loki变得乖乖的，或者说，是变得软软的闷闷的，不做反抗。

那个吻，吻着吻着就开始变味，从一开始的安抚，一直吻到弟弟缩在床缝里，吻到大块头气喘吁吁，Thor说，“别怕。”

Loki打了一个寒颤。

那双放在腰际的手果然开始向下流连，暗绿色的里衣轻轻一拉就敞开了，露出一截白净胸膛。上面还有着浅到不太容易察觉的一些旖旎痕迹，昨日莺歌的灿烂。

咬下牙的纤细男子低吼了一句滚开。

真把他当什么风流名韵，他忍着浑身的阵痛把人蹬下床：“堂堂的雷神，你是想死在牡丹花下么！”  
他没想到那个金发的混蛋，竟然趴在床边上说了句，“心甘情愿。”

Thor没有过脑子的说话，他的骨头都在怀念和自己弟弟做爱时那种销魂滋味，但他看见了，他弟弟满眼的轻浮与不悦，和……愤怒。他看不透Loki，但他能隐隐体味到那股子的悲伤，就又爬上了床，把人抱紧怀里，特别结实的拥抱，抱得Loki喘不上气。

压倒，亲吻。  
他不清楚什么更好的办法来安抚Loki，他知道的好像只有，拥抱，亲吻，如果那孩子没有反抗他就会上升到做爱，可他看见了弟弟的不悦。

他还是抱住了Loki，把那个晃晃荡荡的衣服剥到一半，压制住他的弟弟一口咬在了那两颗小红豆上，听到了Loki一声的轻轻的“呲”。

“哥哥，别，求你。”

那双绿眼睛里写满讨好，是邪神先生在一瞬间最快算出的策略，唯独最令他厌恶的服软，却果然是最好用，那个脑子缺弦的肌肉蠢蛋还真的放开了他，甚至帮他离好了前胸散开的衣服。

大块头像一只被主人抛弃的小狗，悻悻的问着“你真的那么讨厌么？”  
“我不喜欢……罢了”

他低头那么回答，我不喜欢……这句话用了多少次，就骗了自己多少次，他不喜欢人类，不喜欢约顿海姆，不喜欢同父亲说话，不喜欢……不喜欢哥哥。

“滚出我的牢房， 尊敬的王子殿下”他正了神色，提出自己的要求，下巴指着外面。  
“别么，Loki我们不能好好说句话么？”

“能说什么。”  
“九界现在很和平，彩虹桥也修缮的差不多…”  
“你要登基了么？”  
“啊，快了…吧，大概在众事评定后吧…”金发的人看了眼微微有些颓废的兄弟“不说这个了。”

“有没有什么母亲没有准备到的东西？Loki，我帮你准备，好么？”蓝眼睛里是关心，却让狡黠的法师喉头一窒，压着一股奇异的邪火曾曾上蹿“那你可记得给彩虹桥修个栏杆。”

他突然的发难让Thor愣了愣，但随即就被揉着脑袋安抚了下去，手间发丝柔软的触感，和白净细滑的脸蛋，让Thor没忍住的扳起那个下巴吻了上去，蜻蜓点水的一下，并没有激起他想象中的风浪。  
Thor在心里打赌，一个没有见证人更没有赌注的赌。

这是他今天最后的一个深吻。  
湿濡绵长

**  
彩虹桥  
守护者伫立在那里

“你迟到了”  
“欢愉有时比战争压力更大”  
“那一定是其中之一出了问题。”  
“也许吧…”

守护者稍稍放松姿态迎接他亦君亦友的大王子殿下，“你去找他了……？”  
“恩。”大王子低了低头，守护者问到怎么样，Thor想起了牢中他们最后的对话  
那个时候，他把Loki吻得晕晕沉沉的，在失去思考的时候，他的弟弟死死环着他的腰，他相信Loki是愿意的，一厢情愿的希望着Loki愿意。

“我们商量一件事，好么，Loki？”蓝眼睛的赤诚，还是俘虏了骗子。  
“什么。”  
“我们在床上休战。”  
“那我从此，可真是您的床妓了。”  
“话不能这么说。”  
绿眼睛瞥了一眼他的哥哥，呵，你躲什么？

“卑劣”

但是没有拒绝。

守护者叹了口气，有些事情，他不应该问，也帮不了什么，尤其是那对性格迥异的兄弟。他想着就转移了话题“能想起我教你有关天体汇聚的事么？”  
心不在焉的王子答着可以。

“九星连珠，又要到来了，是么？”  
“他的影响危险，却是真的美丽。”  
“我看不见……”  
“因为这并非你所寻找。”  
“是，我满脑子都是……”

“糟了…！”  
大王子依旧心不在焉复述着“可不糟了…”  
守护者却碰的抓住他，喊了一句，你的人类朋友！  
“简·福斯特，她脱离了人界，我看不见她！”

“Thor，去救你的朋友，她很危险。”

时间不久，但却发生了太多的事情，从见到那位少女那一刻，Thor还在发懵，他吃了女孩两巴掌，虽然他判断不出来，但简身上带着的一些特意的其他能量，他知道出事情了。

Thor选择了带着简回阿斯加德，彩虹桥的奔波道路上，金发男子突然想起来，他和这位人类少女在不久前还是爱侣关系。  
这期间本不应该有什么变故，这份关系也不应该有什么改变，唯一不同了，就是因为他的弟弟——Loki。

哪怕神之间并没有什么忠洁一说，但是他在看这位人类少女的时候，还是在那么一刻有些躲闪。  
他不单单背叛了自己的女友，更必须继续欺瞒，而他又永远没有办法的给Loki一个解答。

爱么？这个字太过沉重，他担当不起。

他不应该给任何人承诺。

阿斯加德的美丽还是让少女十分开心，毕竟完全不同的异界景色，和与恋人相伴，从来都是女孩们心中完美的蜜月想法。

简确实是开心极了，不过要除去那些总在她男朋友眼里头的阴霾。  
她能看出来Thor是有心事的样子。

她的身上传染了以太粒子，暂时没法离开这个神之国度。男友的父亲——众神之父不喜欢她，源于她只是一个小小人类，从各种意义上都配不上伟大神子。  
可那怕是这种情况下，她也并不是每时每刻都能获得来自Thor的保护。Thor每天下午都会离开一段时间，更不会告诉她，他去了哪里。  
简是聪明的女孩子，她选择了缄默。

Thor每天下午造访的地方都是地牢。  
那间现在外面有着众多魔法作为障眼法的小屋子，其实已经在内部被大王子和神后装饰的像一件华丽的寝殿。

他会为他的弟弟带来各种好吃的小东西，会带来典籍，而就在那个约定之后，Loki并没有剧烈的反抗过了。

在“床”上休战，不提的默契。

在弟弟靠着床边读书的时候，他坐在床上揉揉那头柔软的黑发，随手拎着一缕头发编了一个和自己同样款式的髪辫。  
“你做了什么？”黑发的人抬头问他，伸手摸了摸自己后脑侧的一根小辫子。

Thor问：“喜欢么？”  
他说，“幼稚鬼。”  
大王子眼里写满了秘密，却又都止住无言，亲吻的时候，他小心翼翼。  
Loki说，“Thor……你在隐瞒些什么秘密。”  
Thor不说话。  
绿眼睛看着自己的大块头哥哥，叹了一口气，“你知道么，Thor，你比你自己想的还容易看透。”

别躲闪了，傻子大块头，你脑子里想的是东西南北左左右右，我都能猜个明白。

大块头不打算回应。他仅仅是将弟弟翻身压在两腿之间，让他的弟弟和另一位“弟弟”打着招呼说你好。  
“你做么？”  
毛绒绒的大块头带着坏笑，眼里掩着些悲伤，藏起乱七八糟的情绪，把Loki的头又向着裆部按了按。

让他享受一场背德肆意的性爱来放松情绪吧。

就那样，好像是把糟糕的情绪都丢在自己最后的堡垒上一般，被众事轰乱大脑的大王子不想在思考，吻着弟弟的额头提出性爱的邀请。

他的小骗子按了按那一块，哪怕没有勃起都凸起一大块的肉茎被老老实实的包裹在衣料中。

“当心我给你咬下来。”

（六）  
Loki没有性爱经验，更别说给人做手活口活，他的唯一一次性交，就是在大概一周前的——大王子的凌虐下。

没错，凌虐，Loki把那场性行为当做凌虐，无论他的哥哥抱着他的身子吻的多么深情动容，说上几百句情话，那也是Loki脑子里的一场凌辱般的记忆——他不懂什么叫舒服的性爱。

而满脑子的恨意绝对不是什么爱的表现。

虽然，并不难受。

他的哥哥还把他的脑袋压在那一大坨上面，倒是无所谓……什么乱七八糟的“和平性爱条约”，他只是不知道该如何换个方式压制住Thor。就像是雷霆之神唯一的软肋从此能被他深深抓在手心，而且，他是个享乐主义者，好吧，做爱的感觉并不那么令他不悦。

没那么矫情的，怎样都好。

他伸手去拉开了Thor的裤链，粗大的肉柱匐在浅金色的耻毛之中，像一只潜伏在丛林里餍足的狮子，细长指节将那个“庞然大物”捧起来，松弛着的肉柱十分柔软，指尖冲着那个圆润裸露出的龟头捻摸了一下。  
Loki眼里反倒有些新鲜，这还是他第一次认真观察一下，这个前两天害他哭过一脸鼻涕眼泪的物件——确实挺大的。

可是捧在手里，他反到是没了下一步的动作。猛一下，床事浅少且年轻的小王子并不知道该做什么。有些愣住了不知所措，而脑子里也并不开心，Loki笑了笑便把捧在手里掌心的东西用力的攥了下去。

“嗞……小混蛋！”Thor抓住那只手，Loki这一下捏的不轻，他有点气恼的上身使力把人压在地上，手指勾开了那条长袍，看着自己弟弟已经恢复完全的洁白皮肤，然后冲着那粒小红豆就是一口，红的跟在邀请他似的……

金发大家伙剥开了自己小弟弟的裤子，扥掉那条内裤吻上躺在黑色耻毛里的小Loki，然后说了一句“认真体会。”就张口含了进去，舌尖挑逗着那个头部，避开牙齿用口腔包裹，逼着他的弟弟双腿夹住他的脑袋，扽起他的头发。

唇舌之交对连自慰都鲜少的孩子太过的刺激激烈，他开始蜷缩起双腿蹬在哥哥的肩膀上。却又抑制不住的想把自己往哪温暖之处送的更深。想在哥哥的口腔里抽插，男性总是对性交里抽插这项运动无师自通——他理所当然的就抓着毛绒绒的金色头发摆动臀部，开始把自己的阴茎操进哥哥的嘴巴，在他自己玩的不亦乐乎时，Thor含着龟头上的小孔用力一吸，掐紧了弟弟的腰，Loki感觉眼前一道白光，就夹紧哥哥的脖子射了。

Thor支起身子，嘴里还是乱糟糟的精液，也没嫌弃什么就含着吞下去了，这事情要让大王子以往的床伴得知定然会十足不屑且不信，以往的王子殿下哪怕是心情大好的为人做了口活，也不会允许弄得自己满嘴淫液，更别说吃掉。

Loki是特例。  
他太不同了。

Thor扳正弟弟的头亲了上去，嘴里是还没咽干净的精液，Loki一个劲的向后躲着拒绝。

“起来……恶心！别亲……”  
“都是你自己的东西，你嫌弃什么……？”Thor嘴上这么说，但是却微微的撇开了头，下巴上的胡子蹭在弟弟的耳侧，说“Loki你尝起来特别好，是甜味的。”

他喜欢看Loki红起来的耳尖，红色从耳朵一直到脸颊，白净的身体上，都像绽放了漂亮色情的红玫瑰。他抱起自己因为刚刚发泄过还浑身疲软的小弟弟，把人靠在自己已经放在外面裸露了半天的“大鸟”上，纤细少年看着那个东西，羞的打颤。

Loki尝到了甜头，哥哥的口活给他脑子里确而实的舒服。满脑子如何炸毁阿斯加德变成了，只想有一瞬间舒坦的靠在这个胸膛里射精。

“你一向学什么都又快又好…”Thor的阴茎已经半勃的拱在其中，把弟弟的脑袋冲在上面“不实践一下？我的宝贝”金毛的大家伙笑的狡黠，却在看到弟弟嘴角的那种笑时背后袭来一震冷意。

“喂Loki———呲！”大块头把埋在腿间的黑发猛的向外扽，“住嘴，啊！松开，你这小疯子！”

Loki伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，那表情就像是洋洋得意，他象征性的帮哥哥揉了下坏笑这说“看来这门科目我只能拿到D了。”  
他咬了一口那个“大家伙”，虽然有好好的控制，却也是毫不留情。

“你挂科了，优等生。”  
他想起总是能拿到全阿斯加德最好看的成绩单的，那时候还是众神厅所看好的那位优秀二王子——明明他的弟弟一直都那样优秀，何来的放逐一谈？

不过就是缺乏管教的做了些错事，他身为兄长本就该去原谅和教育。

他无法去恨Loki。

大块头执起弟弟的下巴，淌进去舌头交换着唾液加深这个吻，他好像并不是那么在意Loki刚刚的小小报复，就像一个哥哥一直该做的那样，他亲吻着，原谅着包容着。  
像兄长，更想甜蜜的完美情人。

“你把他咬烂以后可就没法享受了。”  
“是谁告诉你那能叫享受的？”

大块头愣住了，好像，确实Loki没有说过什么软话，最多是在被他操到神昏智迷的时候嘴里呢喃些胡话……  
“唉……Loki，你想做什么要什么我都会顺着你，相对，至少我求你能乖一点，……我喜欢和你上床，而我敢像保证你会爱上那种感觉。”

“求我？”  
“求你。”

“呵，真有趣。”  
神清气爽回到闪电宫已经是傍晚了，堂堂的雷神就在地牢又渡过了一个温软舒适的下午。Loki到底是没可能给他做上一场口活，也说什么不愿意褪下衣服，到却乖乖的帮他搓揉了一番，沾的满手黏泞后还伸出小舌头尖坏坏的舔了一口，那骚气的小样子把大块头迷得五迷三道。抱住就是一顿狠亲，直到回到他自己的宫寝，都是一幅茫茫然的傻乐状态。

直到简出现在他的面前，环抱住他的腰杆。他好似突然发现什么打了个激灵，挺直了腰把扑进怀中的香软女孩拉开。

“哦，简，别这样……并不是太合适。”

迷茫的女孩聪敏，什么也不问不说，以太粒子的侵蚀害的她身体并不舒服，她开始有些过分强烈的排斥异反，众神之王告诉她，以太粒子暂时还是无法取出，只好靠在栏杆边上休息。

“那你至少告诉我，到底发生了些什么？”  
漂亮少女拢了拢头发，向着就已经在刚刚升级为她的前男友的华丽王子发问。  
“守护者发现你经不在地球上，然后就知道你出事了。”金发男人有些心不在焉的回答。  
“怎么可能？！”少女有些惊讶，男人便接着解释，“你在其中，又不在，九界在世界之树内运行，每5000年，各个世界将完美连结。此时，各个世界分割不明。”

像是为了帮助这位聪明这天文学家搞懂，他把手伸过去握住做着示范。  
“你只是恰好找到了缺口”他说。

以太粒子的侵蚀，还是害的女孩站不住脚，栽进了她的前男友的怀里，而这一幕正好让神后弗利嘉所撞见。

“我母亲。”  
金发的勇士稍稍有些躲闪来自母亲的目光，趁着这个空挡，简立马和Thor分开，那个少女也不希望在自己身上留下更多的污点，她讨厌什么“把大王子团团迷住的人类”。简对这种内心只有一句什么狗屁东西，哪怕她确实喜欢过Thor，也真是厌恶极了。已经说好了的分手，何必被搞得一团糟。

而那些躲闪多少都被母亲收在眼底，微微笑了笑的神后并没有太过在意，她的心思还有很多在刚刚同她争吵的小儿子身上。  
她对Jane这位人类少女并没有想神父那样，弗利嘉了解自己儿子的风流韵事，要是真能够专一倾心，倒不失为件好事。母亲疼爱孩子的想法总是不那么周全确实足细腻。

她把安排在了Thor寝殿的一间侧房，不知为何，他的孩子今天看起来总是一副心不在焉的样子。“你该不是被那姑娘勾走心魂了吧？”她问那个不知为何跟着她一起急急忙忙出门的孩子“你不再多陪那个女孩一会儿？”

“不了，母亲，其实我们已经分手了。”

好吧，这真是令她惊讶的消息。

“那，Thor，你在为了什么事情慌乱？”

她大儿子拥有宝石般的蓝眼睛，闪着光泽的灼灼生辉，却好像掩上了一层阴霾  
“母亲，我可以和您说么？”  
那怯懦的样子像极了小时侯办错事的Loki，弗利嘉轻轻答了句当然可以，我的孩子，脑子里却开始想起了那个不听话的小儿子——Loki任性的让她心疼，在狱中的他仿佛抱着什么绝望和悲伤，让母亲心痛。  
“我把Loki睡了。”  
她那不听话的小儿…………什么？？弗利嘉瞪大了眼睛看了眼自己的大儿子，她一瞬间并没有消化下这个从面前早就身高体壮的大儿子嘴里吐出的话。

她有点站不稳……这可才真是令她今天惊讶的消息。  
“Thor……你……”  
弗利嘉觉得自己已经有3000年没有这样失态过了，她的脚步开始虚浮，动作粗暴，她的嘴里喃了句不该有的脏话，把她的大儿子关进屋内。

“你……你做了什么？”  
骄傲的金发此刻就是个做了错事的孩子，“我…我把Loki……我们…做了。”

有些像破罐子破摔的态度。Thor干脆用上了最直白下流的口气。  
“我抱了他。不论他做什么，哭或闹，都没有停手。直到他高潮发泄—操他。”  
“我们做了爱，或者说，母亲，我，我强奸了Loki。”

“啪”！！  
诸神在上，她也有几千年没有做过这种事了。但身为母亲她在一瞬间不知道还能用写什么其他方法来阐述愤怒两字——就在不久前冲她大呼喊叫的小儿子，不成熟的Loki，她让那个孩子学习哥哥的博大胸怀，学习强奸了他的哥哥的光明磊落。

那个时候嘶吼的Loki瞒着多少说出的“you don't my mother？”  
她算什么好妈妈？她值得骄傲的大儿子，算什么哥哥？

“对不起……mother…我该怎么办，我甚至不明白为什么就……”  
生理上的愉悦除外，Thor甚至不知道自己到底因为什么迷恋上那副躯体，他留着眼泪想要一个真相，但是却控制不住自己的去施暴去爱抚，他比谁都清楚自己不能这么做，可是却真真实实做了，甚至于——他以此为乐。

身形强壮的男人像个孩子一样的抱着母亲哭了出来，金发依偎在怀抱中被揉的糟乱。

可弗利嘉没有给他回答。

或者说，身为母亲的人甚至不知道能说些什么，诚然她爱着自己的两个孩子，可这消息就如同她大儿子轰鸣的雷霆震慑她心魂大脑，那嗡嗡激烈的爆炸声音甚至让她忽略了何为真实，何为虚假，当这对母子抬头的时候，才发现不知从何而来的黑暗魔灵，没有那么多的悲伤春秋，他们必须在此刻瞬间的投入战斗。

她大儿子骁勇勇善战，而弗丽嘉在一瞬间便认识到，这群在黑暗中产生的垃圾，是为了以太粒子而来。  
当她费力冲到刚刚的寝室，人类少女已经被拎着脖子，提到半空之中，狠狠的摔下。

莫要这般轻视神族的战力，翻滚的雷电伴着锤击将垃圾砸了个七八烂碎，鱼龙混杂的野杂种被母亲的匕首劈裂。

神后建立了结界保护人类少女，血腥的火苗和侵略战争的火药正在接触，仿佛下一秒就要燃起一场九界间的巨大爆炸。

Loki站在牢狱里头，有一点慌乱的看着外面所出现的变化。阿斯加德同样是他的国家，他并没有他表现上那么的不在意，那些肮脏长相奇特的异族，他没有记错，应当是在今天早些时候所进来的新一批囚犯——那个时候，他正在和母亲发着牢骚，心中隐隐的不安，其实早就意识到了。

果然是一批比他危险得多的罪犯，抱着恶意妄想侵略着他的家园。

垃圾！

他那善战的哥哥到底是怎么回事？到底是有多愚蠢，才能犯下这种把木马拉进城中的错？他早就跟很多人说过，那个愚蠢的大块头只适合拿着一把榔头在战场上大杀四方，料是交给那傻狗一点点的国政都会搞得一塌糊涂。

连这堪称最坚固的牢狱，都被这群垃圾搞得糟乱，而这房间给他的禁锢，恰恰让他连施展力量去帮助，都根本做不到。

从地牢中所引起的慌乱，初为平复。神父怀疑这是他的另一位不肖子所带来的，邪神的灾难。而他的猜想，引来了自己妻儿的龊之以鼻，奥丁没有任何的想法，但却愚蠢的决定了放弃主动出击。

为此同他的大儿子大吵一架。

阿斯嘉德整个皇宫，弥漫着一股沉闷，带着灰色，仿佛能掐出脏水的味道。灿金琉璃的林立  
宫殿，看起来却还不如，纽约下城区跑满老鼠的臭水沟。

神后告诉了Thor堪称是全阿斯嘉德现在最为坚固，一个真能保护好以太粒子的地方。

一间牢狱——她的小儿子，关押Loki的地方。

所有人都把她可怜的孩子当成世界上最危险的东西，却又都不知道，实际上那孩子受的伤是最重的。

而她身为母亲，却最懂那个孩子心里柔软的思想——她永远不会提起，那所谓的兄弟阎墙。她永远不会去问Loki，她不能在伤口上撒盐，更不能做出在伤口上再割一刀的动作。  
她的小儿子这辈子都不会想让她知道，那她就做什么都不懂的傻妈妈。

大概，这就是母亲的温柔。  
可她从没想过，单纯的要求着Thor将他的人类朋友送去哪里的下场，善良的母亲从没想到会将矛盾推到激烈的白热化。  
或者说，会找到救赎。

所以，在房间中因为无力所自责破坏的小王子，在看到那个现在不知道该用什么名词，来形容的金发大块头时，甚至想要一个拥抱，当然，如果是没有看到那个蠢货身后跟着谁的话。

其实Thor并不想这么做，他甚至有一些害怕这么做。可是，万事俱全的大体显示眼前时，因为未来要做国王的人，不得不履行一些不由心的行动。他看见了他的弟弟向这边瞟来，也知道Loki那道眼光盯着什么。

Loki的眼都直了。

简.福斯特，那位漂亮可爱又聪明的天才人类少年，可以称之为是神之子的女朋友。

他感觉自己嘴里好像还有一股浓烈的精液味儿，胃里有一种想呕吐的欲望。可脆弱从不是他的面皮，骄傲的二王子仿佛还是戴着金冠，拿着权杖，披着披风的帅气样子，他勾着自己弯弯的嘴角

“嘿，我的好哥哥，你又送新朋友给我？”

（七）  
简.福斯特不讨厌Loki，尽管他在纽约杀掉了80多个人，并且给地球带来了巨大的灾难。

人类少女第一次见到邪神的时候给了他一巴掌，干脆直接简单，说这是为了纽约。

勾着嘴角的优雅男子跟她说，我欣赏你。

但她就那样被人推到床铺边的座椅上，那个二王子殿下给她倒了一杯茶。便看着自己的前男友推搡着和他完全不像的弟弟到了门口。

她并没有听见那对兄弟的对话，但她知道啊这两两位有着不一样的关系，来自她女性的第六感。那对兄弟看起来，貌似关系不好，又貌似非常的，亲密。

在一阵像极了争吵般的对话后，Thor冲她笑了笑。说，你呆在这里会很安全，我很快就会再来找你的，然后就离开了。

她听神父和神后说过，这件特制地牢是全阿斯嘉德最豪华的地牢也最坚固的地牢。在这里不用担心黑暗精灵们的突然闯入，并不是所有人都能每时每刻的守护着少女，就哪怕真的应对上一些突忽其来的状况，Thor说Loki也能保护她，前提是他那个怪脾气的弟弟要愿意，并且不会反水。

这句话Thor自己说的都心里没有底，更别怪少女翻着白眼的嫌弃他。

可是等那位优雅的小王子回到屋子里以后，面前有些发凉的半杯红茶被指尖轻轻一碰，散发出了温热的香气。  
莫名其妙的觉得他是个会温柔又脆弱的家伙，一定是疯了才会觉得罪犯值得亲近。

而在大概一分钟以后，福斯特小姐彻彻底底的认为，这个混蛋值得亲近。因为，当她的前男友离开了这个房间，一层魔法的薄雾从屋子里退下——房间乱七八糟，地上摆着乱七八糟的垃圾和翻开的书，而墙壁上是用红浆果涂出的小涂鸦，甚至壁毯上还沾染上了酒渍。

“没办法，拜托你容忍一下这种环境了。”毕竟一直动用魔法在这种事情实在太浪费了，男子仿佛不在乎似的耸了耸肩，“我只是不想让我那傻哥哥看见。”

“你们的关系真的很好。”女孩说出这句话的时候，甚至有一些小小的羡慕，却在下一秒看到了绿眼睛男子眼里的犹豫和苦涩。那种深深的隐藏在眼睛里的情感让她想起了Thor。

那位邪神回答她“我们关系一点都不好。”

简说，“可你们是真的非常像。”现在她可是真情实感的相信这是一对兄弟了————连不善言辞表达痛苦的眼神竟一模一样。

Loki说，难怪我的傻蛋哥哥会喜欢你，你果然聪明得让人，十分欣赏。优雅的家伙甚至伸手揉了揉人类的头发，“可爱蝼蚁。”

简回嘴，“混蛋的神。”  
Loki看了她一眼，“我不是神。”

Loki又打开了一本书，本以为这无聊的对话会就此结束，然而人类总是过于好看透，也过于难猜测，他们更丰富，或者说人类拥有着一股，发狂的创造力。他已经明明白白的体验过了一次，那些曾经推崇他们为尊神的“人”，一样是九界之间必不可少的。

地球不可能永远是阿斯加德的中庭，人间从来有着自己的名字——米斯嘉德。  
人族同神族，哪怕是名字，从来相似。

所以房间中响起了一声不熟悉的声音。他的“室友”高声问了一句，你们神都是不懂坦诚的么？

这句话让绿眼睛睁圆了，冲着她扯了个笑容，“哈哈哈哈哈，你果然有趣”。  
邪神收敛了笑容，继续回答，“只是奥丁家从来没有公开布诚的基因。”

永远不知道说实话的另外父子俩正在争吵。今天已经迎来了黑暗魔灵的第二次进攻，阿斯加德在明，那些垃圾在暗，但是仁义伟大的奥丁森仍然保留着不进攻的态度，这让一直更热爱主动出击的大王子开始感到疲惫。

一次次平定进攻的防守站打的他一股脏水梗塞在喉间，吐掉嘴里的血，Thor决定不要再理会他父亲愚蠢的防守政策。  
他要带着简直接出击，只要掌握着以太粒子，主动权就被神者所把握，可他还并没想出完全的办法和方式……算了，大王子先缠了一圈绷带在受伤的手腕，他至少该去看看简，和Loki。

沉重且疲惫的神看见的是一幕，他的弟弟郑重吻在自己前任女友额头的虔诚一吻。

谁来告诉他他离开的时候发生了什么？！

扯开两人的大王子甚至不知道该问什么说什么，他的脑子里除了惊愕还带着愤怒甚至有着一点点的嫉妒……

饶了他吧。

暴风雨来临前的宁静，闷热的天气里炸出惊雷。被带走的女孩，根本无所谓解释更不必解释的Loki，沉默不语，没有任何交谈的兄弟二人。

“我和你弟弟并没有……”再被领到另一个地方前，简原本想解释，而她突然却又不想说什么，她早就认识的神邸朋友，脸上的阴郁令人恐惧。

“你不用解释的，Loki的错。”  
少女说，他没有错，他只是想给我神明的祝福。  
Thor说，你被骗了。  
“他是灾难。”  
……

“如果我在晚来一会儿，你是不是会把我的朋友玩到床上去？”

再次回到牢狱的金发王子卸去了盔甲，他本是只想打趣一下，他的弟弟仍在读着一本古籍，甚至没有抬眼看他的打算，直到下巴被把起来，四目相对。

“哦，你以为我就这么乐意和你共享一位女性？”  
“给我个解释？”  
“我为什么要给你解释？”

我们是什么关系？我何必？而我根本问心无愧，如果想以故事之神为你的女朋友编造祝福是恶意，那我便应该解释才会道歉。

所以，优雅的男子甚至哼着前调，一言不发。

他倒是也想看看，那所谓的“容忍”他的底线。

所以Loki颓然勾起了嘴角，笑着回答了一句“你这么介意我操她么？我想我伟大的兄长甚至会更乐意观看怪物和蝼蚁的性爱表演呢？”

“闭上你的嘴，我知道事实。”

“呀，我忘了……我可是您的禁脔呢，还是在高贵的阿斯加德之王身上丢失的处子身”绿眼睛越发的歹毒，银舌头带上了尖刺“你说会是她操我？还是我操她？”

“闭嘴！”  
肌肉上凸起的青筋把他按在地板上，脸颊和眼角摩擦着地板上的硬绒毛，扎的脸上酸痛。被踩着的双腿都摊在地上发抖，疲惫的男人说，“Loki，别惹我了好么？”

他明白这一切的真相，他只是受不了他兄弟越发尖利的字字珠玑，不得不说再分开的这几年里，他兄弟的银舌头更是猝了剧毒。

————你比你想的更容易看透

“你不就是想操我么？我的好哥哥。”  
那双按在腰际的手握得更紧，更压抑。

“你知不知道现在外面有多少危险！你自己捅下的烂摊子，黑暗精灵，还有说什么不放过你的众神厅！你是我重要的弟弟，我是在保护你！”

“你重要的弟弟……？不不不，我只是个捡来的小怪物，或者，我不过是您的床妓？”

蓝色的星星蒙住了雾层。  
“你一遍遍的说那些，Loki，你根本就是希望被粗暴对待吧？”  
勇士的气质沾染着荒凉，“我曾经以为你会死亡，为你哀悼。内疚，悲伤，痛苦，悔恨，哪怕你去人界恶事满贯，我仍而狂喜。”

“只因为你还活着。”

雷霆之神在将他所压着的弟弟，剥去华服，顺着摸到他不曾碰触过的穴口。  
“但如果留下你的唯一方法是让你雌伏，——我将不会犹豫。”

那只手越探越深，指甲捅开干涩的后穴口，哪里本就不被用于承欢，刺进异物的感觉不同于前端，出被开拓的痛感逼得Loki流出冷汗，他开始小声的斥叫着住手。  
可他的太阳没有停手。  
Thor说，“哪怕真的是，以性奴般对待。”

第二轮痛苦涌入时，Loki知道，他们之间，早就什么都完了。

雷电若要震慑，太阳必要隐去光辉。

他还以为自己不会在哭了呢。

哆哆嗦嗦的轰炸掉那个那个牢房跑出去已经是下半夜的事了。  
晨曦来临前的雾色天气懵懵懂懂，天际边冒出鱼肚白的颜色。

厌恶。

身上的酥麻感和遭遇暴虐以后那些痛苦。哪怕让他重温一遍，他都不敢相信。他那位好哥哥会把锤子塞进他的身体里。  
那种梆硬的东西，甚至没有温度上面雕刻的花纹，在身体里转扭着。  
无论他失态到变成什么样，哭闹，喊叫，做什么，也都一如既往，都没有停下来。被揪起头发，不知什么时刻从嘴里灌进去恶心的东西。那是什么东西，疼痛增强剂还是春药？脑袋一次一次的刻在床板上，磕在地板上，磕在玻璃上。嘴角摔出一块块的伤口，身上也五彩斑斓。

所以这才是对待禁脔的姿态？所以他还要为了曾经感谢他的兄长么？！

喂在嘴里的到底是什么东西？发苦，那个又苦又酸的液体灌进去了一次，又一次又一次又一次，数不清喝了多少，甚至不知道Thor那个蠢货是从哪里拿到的药，直到小腹都胀起。  
他软在了床板上。  
太痛苦了，让这一切都结束吧。身上发麻发酸，浑身都像散了架一般，而他兄长竟是连衣服都没有褪下，只是单纯的玩弄或是凌虐，来告诉他，曾经的做法有多么的温柔，而应对性奴则是可以做到多么的暴躁。

已经不知道是为了什么在喊叫和哭了。而Loki能清清楚楚的记着，他的身体是被手指，战锤，贯穿，他身上束缚的不单单是这间房间还有更凶猛所浇灌了雷电的枷锁所施压。

他本来以为再也不会哭了。  
也本来以为在不会这么想杀死兄长。

命运齿轮早就错乱的不成样子，无疑他爱极了用话语让Thor失控，可事态千篇，无用无趣。

月下的玫瑰凉落，连通往旧时寝宫的路途都冷冷清清，因为曾经属于二王子的宫殿，已经是罪人的故居。

他痛，但却笑着，蹒跚的走过去。

狰狞。

**  
弗利嘉的手在相框上抚摸，那张他儿子笑着的照片已经陈旧，灰尘沾在指甲盖上，她小儿子的房间本不应该这么冷清的。

整整千年之久，这个地方都是温暖的，阿斯嘉德最美的第一缕朝阳会照进这里的窗幔，并不想Thor的巨大宫殿，她的小儿子，是个欣赏得了美的优雅孩子。整个房间都是格外让人赏心悦目的。

那个时候那个爱看书的孩子会，坐在那张红丝绒的沙发上。拿着典籍跟他打着招呼说，母亲，今天学什么？那孩子笑起来的时候，仿佛能融化冰霜。

谁又知道事情总是千变万化，什么时候，两个儿子变成了对等关系，那兄弟二人走上邪轨。

咣当的巨大声响，害得她后背一凉。弗利嘉将藏在手侧的短刀拿了出来，以为是什么潜伏着的杂碎魔物。

可撞撞跌跌，走进这个房间，摔倒在她怀里的，是她刚刚还在心心挂念着的小儿子。

“Mother……”  
看起来，不会脆弱的小儿子，竟然像喝多了酒的醉汉一样，撞在她的怀里，然后摔倒在一边的床上。

可她的孩子看起来痛苦极了。

Loki双手怀抱着自己，浑身都在瑟瑟发抖，整个人脸上全是冷汗，眼角的红肿痕迹，代表着她心爱的孩子刚刚哭过。

她不知道Loki经历了什么，地牢里下了魔咒，沾染毒液的防守，使得他的小儿子根本没有任何逃出去的可能。众神向来不是开玩笑，可她的孩子就在眼前，她确定了自己不是在做梦。而且，Loki看起来那么痛苦的样子，让弗利嘉整个心脏都再发痛。

“求您……让我歇一下……明天我就会离开。”  
他固然痛苦，但却并没有失去理智，他知道在他面前的人是母亲。  
所以，Loki并没有对这个面对自己唯一算的上温柔的母亲说出下一句话。

此生不踏入阿斯嘉德。

是他太将自己当做回事，把这里当成了自己应该回的家。明明只是个从不属于这里的蓝色小怪物。

在逃出那个地牢的时候就应该认清。如果不是靠着那个远古冬棺的力量，他并不能顺利的跑出来——哪怕他这辈子都并不想再用那个，会让他失去神格模样的利器。

什么所谓的神格，众神难道还不够他失望？  
不要也罢。

只是还真是对不起，唯一算得上对他十分爱护的母亲了。

那双红肿的眼睛看着自己的妈妈，算得上唯一所留下的最后一点温柔。  
妈妈的眼睛里写满了疼爱和怜惜，她怕招来什么其他的人，小心翼翼的问着他到底怎么了？在他的房间胡乱上下翻找着珍药。  
那种没有隐藏着的疼爱，他明白极了。  
Loki甚至心里非常清楚，如果母亲现在有一颗金苹果，会毫不犹豫的捧到她的面前来，只为了在还没有搞清楚为什么他的难受时，就让更他舒服一些。

呵呵，其实也算好事，他好歹还有着一个在意他的母亲。妈妈一定是认为自己的痛苦来自于逃狱的事情吧……他还记得打烂那面玻璃墙时，四周轰鸣着的雷声。  
别说，连小细节都做得那么棒，他一向讨厌极了打雷。可所有人都并不知道其中的细节，他根本不是害怕那种震耳的雷声，而是想要去征服，就像想要去驾驭他的兄长一样。  
他听见雷电的声音就不服气。

可是他身上的痛苦根本不来自于那个牢狱，身后的异物感，Thor肆意灌在他嘴里的奇怪药水，和为了出逃时变成约顿状态的刺激，三管齐下才让他此刻早已痛苦的走不动路。

离开阿斯加德前，最后看一眼曾属于自己的地方……隐匿在闪电宫一旁，精致却早已暗淡的宫殿……多好，多好，还能再看一眼在意自己的妈妈。

可是，他还是说了句“您能让我，自己待着么……”他看着弗利嘉——  
有点费力的向床铺里缩了缩，眼睛酸痛却忍着睁大，嘴角被哥哥咬的发麻却缓缓弯起，变成妈妈最喜欢的弧度。

就好像什么都没有发生过一样，像个孩子一样。

“我爱您，晚安，妈妈。”

（八）  
庭院边，冷清的月光打下来，打碎池水，打碎了玫瑰。看起来那么美，却又那么令人害怕。

温婉的女性，就在那个碎石小路上蹲坐下来，眼泪从她的眼角，不知为什么的一滴滴滑落。她在那里一个人，哭了很久。

她到底离开了小儿子的身边。弗利嘉手中握紧的短剑，还有攥紧的裙角。  
她根本不想这么做。  
可她知道，留在那个孩子身边才是最大的伤害。她要装作她什么都不知道，她要把那个孩子当成罪犯，当成坏孩子。她不能，在他面前跟他说一句，你的哥哥怎样，就像她不能陪在他身边一样。

可她是一位母亲啊。

天啊，她看不得自己的孩子那样受苦。其实从一开始弗利嘉就无比厌恶着自己丈夫的做法，诚然Loki是他们的养子，可那个孩子叫了她整整千年的妈妈，她哪怕知道真相，也深爱着他。  
古灵精怪的，多疑善妒的，魔法从他的指尖上开光晕，他们的小儿子一向那么美丽那么好看，那么拥有着与众不同的智慧。

约顿海姆族的小怪物，谁会去在意这些事情？  
但凡深爱着他，都不会去在意。

她满眼眼泪的，坐在这里，她的眼泪像染上星光一样的蓝宝石，弗利嘉知道自己现在的样子失态极了，作为众神之后不应该露出这种表情，可是谁来体谅她也是一位母亲。

她不知道自己在那里哭了多久，不知道该如何去安慰自己的孩子，更不知道这么做有什么意义，她就是想哭，不知道为什么心疼，或者是说烦心，或者是窒息，都不知道该做什么。

难以抑制自己去肖想，不知道那孩子经历了什么痛苦，那两个兄弟之间有了什么不可调节的矛盾，真的好想去开口问一问，却又，什么都说不出。

因为她清楚自己不能说不能问，一旦张口，就会把现实，撕得更破碎。

哪怕兵临城下，不及你安康。  
这是她作为一个母亲，藏在心底最软的柔弱。

所以在那个精致的宫殿外面不知道眼泪流了多久时，她看见了一抹冲进来的金色发梢。

那是她的大儿子，骁勇善战被举国上下九界都所尊敬喜爱。传说今日的战役弥布漫天战栗雷电，将黑暗一族震慑节节败退，可弗利嘉就是连众神为他的大儿子举办的那场宴会都并未前去，她知道这是Thor众神之力觉醒的趋向，却并不想前去。

她最爱的孩子们，为什么？

看见Thor的那个时刻，弗利嘉脑子里一瞬间不知该做些什么，她一样爱着自己的大儿子。  
可是天知道她现在多想一巴掌扇过去，问他一句，你又做了什么？

你口口声声说的保护好弟弟，到底是怎么个保护法？她甚至不知道该不该为Thor的神力变强高兴，话到嘴边的时候，是一句———

“你到底都做了些什么？”

可哪怕是她一向坚强的大儿子，连眼角都是红着的，为什么Thor他作为世间最坚强众神之首，能做出世间最惊骇世俗的事情，最高贵可畏，却又能最却哭得这么惨烈？

“母亲，母亲，您看见Loki了么？”  
“对不起对不起对不起，我把他弄丢了，我又把他弄丢了……”

金发的大块头像个脆弱的孩子一样。他半跪母亲面前，可怜像一只被人遗弃了的大型犬  
“我没想那么做的，但是他又……我没有母亲……”  
他像疯了一样，晕厥着，他抱着母亲的胳膊

“雷电交加时，我满脑子都是他……”

眼眶红肿的妈妈，用指尖轻轻抚去自己孩子眼角的眼泪，那个动作里是温柔，这次却说了不知是残酷还是温柔的一句话  
“我没有见到他。”

她拉着她的大儿子，流下的眼泪在脸上还没有全干，然后笑着说“我们回去吧。”

“不了母亲，我要去找他，他不见了。”  
“我不能让他一个人，我要保护好他……母亲，他对我太重要了，哪怕哪怕，对不起妈妈…”  
在她的大儿子焦急的打算离开这个已经暗淡的庭院，转入下一个地方时，弗利嘉拉拉他的披风。

她在听见保护时，最柔软的心尖想去相信。  
可以，么？

原谅她身为一个母亲，对自己的大儿子的那一点点点点的偏心，或许说是她潜意识里头实在太希望那两个孩子和好。

她什么都没有说，但她知道她的孩子懂了。

弗利嘉从没觉得，自己竟然会有一天感到一种落荒而逃的感觉。

**  
算起来，这房间有许多年未来了。

他的弟弟缩成一团。

眼角是泪渍，脸蛋还有点红肿，嘴角有一小块伤，是他出征前留下的。

Thor.Odinson永远忘不了那个地牢的光景，那被谎言所编织起的外部一如既往，而在他踏进其中后疯狂的撕碎。

坏掉的器具，砸烂的房间，禁锢之下的锁链碎成渣屑，满地的冰霜和蒙在玻璃上的水雾。  
凝结的水珠划散了那句话，但能隐约的看出形状和样子——被水划的七零八碎，好看的手写体。

他抱着花儿一般的一颗真心，骄傲的以为去追逐去说爱就能被原谅。  
可是他错了，错了太多太多，甚至他早一点说出或是明白那份几近恶劣的占有欲是什么东西，就不应该是这遭光景。

Heat 

可以算作支撑他的弟弟跑出来，甚至说是活下去的念头，就是恨意。

他昏了脑子，才做了那些，他是有多不成熟和垃圾？他明明就知道做了这些事情后，甚至足够逼死他高傲的弟弟。连握着锤柄战斗时都满心的慌乱——他用这个东西凌辱了他的弟弟，甚至为此得到快感。

施压，伤害，尽欢。  
看着双眼空洞早没有焦距，被性虐的恶意快感支配自己慢慢合不上双腿，为了呼吸而呻吟，连嘶吼都带着求饶的Loki。

他真的得到了快感。

至高无上的满足和快意，霸占和拥有让他满足的如同在脑子里灌了美酒。  
可这不代表他没有脑子，每次满足感填满后自然而然冒出的空虚也让他心悸。Loki说的真的没错，他满脑子肯定都是肌肉，不受什么强烈的刺激就自以为是的像个蠢货……

抱着玩乐的混蛋心态，尝试了一丝甜蜜琼浆，却恍惚了最为恶意的黑暗。

他想了太多，他真的是想保护Loki么？还是只是想占有和凌虐和弄脏，只是想靠这种手段让这世间最后且唯一不肯低头的人心悦诚服？

他必须承认，在Loki已经开始不知道自己是谁，双腿大开，被磨到穴肉外翻精液射不出来开始排泄，把手抵在那孩子面前他就会跟着肉体乖乖去舔砥时，嘴里喃着已经没有意识的：“哥哥……我真的错了…”“对不起”“不敢了……”这些根本从Loki.Odinson嘴里吐不出的话来时。他有一种多么不该属于神袛的疯狂在心底强烈滋养。

从第一次和Loki上床，他就死不承认。  
他的心，是为此悸动。

在敌人冲他袭来的时候，锤柄从上到下带着雷电贯穿敌人的脑袋，脑浆喷发混着撕裂敌人全身的污血，炸裂出各种的液体时让他想起被贯穿的穴口挤压出的汁水

一幕太恶心，一幕太美丽  
却也都太过惨烈领他心悸

“NO！！！！！”

他痛苦的声音引来阵阵雷电，眼里好似都放射雷电，劈开天际在战场划落，人们赞叹雷神力量的武勇可谓，而在被力量所包围又保护的男子，掩面痛苦，压抑的样子如同没人疼孩子。  
在没人能看见的风暴中心，脆弱的咬着下唇角，蓝眼睛找不到方向的肆意将雷电发泄，却值得勇士们欢庆的扭转这战场局势。

而Thor只有弥漫在耳边的雷声和——他想说对不起。

他又一次逃离了为他准备的宴会，他的初次觉醒带来了胜利，被解解击退的黑暗精灵落荒而逃，而Thor唯一想要的礼物是，他想抱着他的弟弟说对不起。

他想说爱，哪怕他不配，也不懂。

可Loki又不见了，牢狱里的一切在提醒他，发生了什么。  
无法泯灭。

Loki有多恨阿斯加德？还是说，有多恨他？才能够依靠恨意挥别？

只有Thor会进入这间监牢，所以临头劈下的冰刃自然也是为了招呼自己，只有他的弟弟能这么的帅，给他当头一击。

算不上报复的最后无奈，痛苦的少年留下的招待。而勇士却失声痛哭。

直到在破败庭院，看见母亲，推开门时。  
他的救赎。

“哥哥……疼……”  
眼角带泪的男人猛的看向床上，讶异自己竟只是进门一刻便被发现，才突然张嘴说不出话的愣住，明了这只是他弟弟的梦中呓语，如若真的被发现，他的弟弟乞会哭疼？

怕只会迎来利刃劈烂他的头颅。

他像期待一样轻轻坐在床边，黑发且虚弱的人并没有苏醒，只是缩的更紧，那个努力环保住自己的姿势，让Thor心疼的颤抖。  
“哪里疼啊，Loki。”  
他尝试着小心翼翼的哄骗，以为会听见什么下面或是腰，可并没有，他的弟弟，说的是手心。

“我的手心好疼……哥哥，再也不替你顶罪了……疼……”  
“都不理我……我疼…连你也…”  
手心，顶罪，在他们悠长且烂漫的孩童时期，严厉的皇家老师并不温柔，那时有一只长尺，是两个皇子的噩梦。成绩优异且总也文质彬彬偏偏有礼的Loki总是更受师长喜爱。  
他求Loki替他订了一次捉弄朋友的罪过，代价是一枚精灵兽族血液所汇聚的红珍珠。  
Loki说过那东西十分精美漂亮，可他却无法刺进一只精灵野兽的心脏来汇聚。年少的Thor得意洋洋的昂着头打猎归来时，取了灵兽的心尖血为弟弟凝聚了红珍珠。

可是回到宫殿想要献宝时，打肿手的少年被朋友孤立，红着眼眶蹲在角落。

开朗的大王子并没有听见，当时宫殿内四下损贬着Loki仗势欺人捉弄别人的话。

“Loki，给。”  
他笑的那么开朗，却被弟弟一巴掌打翻那个放着小小红珍珠的小盒子。  
“走开，我不要！”  
骄傲的少年也充满不悦，刚想开口争吵，而看不惯Loki捉弄他人的四勇士便招呼了Thor去玩，小孩子总有最奇异的善妒，他们就是暗中的孤立那个“捉弄人的皇子”。

“他们不理我，疼，连你也不理我。”

当Thor.Odinson终于得知自己的朋友为何总不乐意叫上Loki的原因：是捉弄了朋友，他没有站出来拆穿，更没有为弟弟辩解，他把他一切的肮脏同丧失的神格掩抑在弟弟身上，正义的雷神好像唯独在他弟弟身上有那么一股人性的自私，不由分说的霸占主导。

自私的不像样子。  
他简直不知道如何将平日待人的一面给自己的唯一所爱——从小如此。

他的弟弟蜷缩在床边，仿佛不小心就会掉下去。蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖，小声的喃喃这“好痛。”

Loki被那种踏实柔软的怀抱揉进有一点恍惚，好像只有梦里还是少年时分还拥有那可以被叫做哥哥的东西时，才享受的到。

睁眼的时候，面前柔软的金色毛发拱着他，他浑身一个紧缩，昨晚那些留在身体里的余韵未曾消弭，这个可怕家伙的气息害的他双腿发软，股间那些黏泞仍然留存，整个大脑都疯狂嗡鸣。眼角的眼泪没什么预兆的凝聚，嘴巴稍稍的张开却又瞬间的反应过来用手掩抑住——他真的不敢喊出来。

只要他发出声音，等待着的将会是什么？是放在床边的妙尔尼尔会在猛然劈出的雷电，然后再一次压住他然后在将他一次次压住索要！？

他哪怕是想想都要怕的咬住自己……他想逃……那个身体让他是真的怕了。  
他从侧面小心翼翼的滚下床，啪一声，背部接触到地面的时候，却感觉到了完全不一样了。

并不是一些什么细微的变化，比起不久之前，仅仅是在这个时刻，他的身体，就要比一天前，不，甚至是一年前掉下彩虹桥之前——更为强健。  
不可置信，他最近遭受了太多的痛苦，这种浑身上下能力充沛的感觉已经太久都没有体味过了，他甚至只是轻轻的触碰了一下指尖，就在空气中炸开一道惨烈的冰刃。

那把冰刀在手里，甚至可以说分秒间就足能割了他的哥哥脖子。

虽然不知道为什么，魔力恢复的如此之快，甚至堪称充沛。明明他只是遭受了那些非人的折磨。他把刀举起来了，冲着Thor的脸，而他没想到自己最终却缓缓的放下。

他才没有心软，更没有不舍……他只是……算了，如果杀戮真的是一项罪名，那么他仅仅是希望自己不那么肮脏——只是为了自己。

邪神转身离去的时候，并不知道那个紧闭着的金色睫毛眨了又眨。

就像他并不知道，前一天粗暴伤害他的哥哥一杯又一杯不停着给他喂的东西是从矮人国度求来的魔药。  
那种魔药的味道苦辣酸涩，绝不是什么值得好言语的，但是它偏偏又有着一种特性，不把自己喝到撑的慌又起不到那神奇的功效，Thor本是都想好了要用什么样的甜言蜜语在哄骗着骄傲的弟弟把那些东西全部喝下，等待着弟弟的魔力恢复，甚至他还能讨到一个带着感谢和好结果的吻？

可一切经络轨道，事线早众叛亲离。

这是Thor.Odinson撕裂自己的最后决定。

他放Loki走。

TBC


	3. 中篇·下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那拙劣的决定永远无法打破他们交织的命运。

[中篇下：九至十二章]

（九）   
他放Loki走……

逃了整整一天一夜，尽管没有彩虹桥，他一样可以穿梭于九界。毕竟机会总是留给准备遇上危险的人，并不是谁都那么幸运，不豁出去点什么就讨不到好处。

他可没有王族所辟护下的星球作别院。  
可这从不代表他没有，没有别院就没有自己其他的地方。要不以为他掉下彩虹桥那一年去哪里住？漂泊流浪也可以被称作为放荡的旅行，他总要有那么几个歇脚的地方。

优雅的皇室王子总不能去睡酒吧。

只不过就是地方，要比起整整一颗又大又孤寂的星球，闹腾又充沛了许多。  
也总让Loki觉得廉价，但好歹也能让他睡一场安稳觉。不用担心谁半夜举着一根棒槌不由分说的把他操成一滩水失去自我。

逃上飞船终于可以稍作休息后，他想起了不少以前的事情。

“知无领域”，一颗宇宙古生物的头颅，要想在这块地方找到秩序这东西，纯粹是做梦。毕竟代表着优雅和秩序以及王法的星球，从来都是隶属于阿斯加德的领地。他要是想能不动声色的拥有一处自我珍宝，就只能找个这种肮脏又混乱，当然也好玩极了的地方。

在这种不属于任何人的采矿殖民地，他能抛弃一切，肆无忌惮的玩，这地方到处是罪犯和工人，而且低下的经济水平也让他在这里不用顾虑太多。

他自然还是喜欢的，各种交易，酒馆，赌注，角斗——他可不像自己那个傻大块头哥哥，身为王子的多年时间里，他可不是整天混吃等死的材料，他有一笔堪称雄厚的资金，天知道那只是一个王子的零花钱所开启。他做军火和贩卖生意，利用一些神力融合进新兴武器，阿斯加德位于上神界实在太久，神格和神力存在的原因，使得众神们从不去了解所谓的科技，他的主要买家是柴达———新星帝国首都。作为老一派的上界神之国度，阿斯嘉德众神并不把星星们放在眼里，而Loki并不，他看起来好似是一个不知变通的死板家伙，却在某些方面灵活的极为撩人。

多变。

并且有进账有出账，而又总是在这种奇怪的小地方歇脚，钱怎么花都花不完。

那一年最初掉下彩虹桥的时候，他有一段时间都处在慌乱之中。他没有想到自己会活下来，对于他来讲那些不被承认的自遭遇还不如让他死了算了。彼时他总是在一颗混沌星球里买醉。有无数次他看着天际交融。总是手里拿着一杯醉人的美酒，斜着身子靠在自己的小型飞船上——回家么？那他就是罪人。  
这样的生活肆意极了，他何必回去？

可他每次一想起，那张得意洋洋的脸，那个未来应该成为众神之王的人。Loki就一脸气恼的不知所措。

变故大概从他坠落彩虹桥的第二个月开始，不知道从哪里来的亡命徒们轰炸了他彼时唯一的落脚点，他嘴里骂着shit，却在宇宙的航行中飞船被坠毁，当时他坐在奇瑞塔人的地盘上，才发现自己一直都一无所有。  
飞船炸毁的时候，有一块很深的碎片扎在了他的后颈上。沾染着知无领域开采的高级资源——“脊髓液”那是一种上等的毒品，哪怕他是神，伤口上沾染上那种东西都瞬间破烂。

loki有特别美丽的脖颈，抬头的时候就像优雅的白天鹅，现在那里从耳后留下一道肮脏的污血。

好痛……更令他不敢相信的是，血液的味道竟招惹了了一群野兽，呲着獠牙像盯着猎物一样，恨不得把他拆吃入腹。他被咬出无数伤口，一身血淋淋的才发现自己被宇宙星盗盯上了，第一次从彩虹桥坠落后消耗了他身体上的太多力量，他此刻就是个弱鸡，坐在什么都没了的荒石上擦擦自己的嘴角——好想阿斯加德…从没这般强烈过，那个地方太过温暖，是他心尖尖里最柔软的小秘密。

这地方太凉薄，他想自己的太阳了。

可他绝对不会摇着尾巴祈求诸神，自私和恶毒本就是他应该有的“邪神”冠名。一无所有的时候，被奇瑞塔人盯梢，就是那个时候他发现了转机的稻草。油嘴滑舌把人哄得高兴，他和萨诺斯的交易时间并不长，那家伙有个大名鼎鼎的名号叫做灭霸。不过那又能怎么样？他还是把他摆了一道。

利用他借了一批军队，却不可能让萨诺斯拿到宝石。  
只要他能回到阿斯加德……逃回去…上神界也是罪犯最好的保护伞。  
虽然代价不低。

只是没想到，他又要逃出来  
他的光不在了  
他的阿斯加德，还没有野草横生的地方柔软，他要离开。

可这一次，在他翻滚了两个世界后，身体的强健让他大吃一惊。  
不敢相信。

这副躯体本不应该有如此之强的力量，从Thor的别院被带回阿斯加德后，他确实没有得到公正的对待，众神厅的要挟使得他没有得到救治，可好在他白痴的哥哥懂得在事后为他上药。

可Thor并不知道，地牢中的每一方天地都猝满了毒液，为了针对他这个罪人不着余力，所以哪怕是遮掩他人耳目的幻术，也每一分钟都在对施咒人造成强大的反噬。  
身体还在期间迎合兄长的起承转合，并没有真正的得到修养休息。甚至那场暴虐的性爱本应为他留下更多糟糕的创口，却……没有感觉，他的身体是好的如此之快，快到让人不敢相信……甚至，他的魔力一直在变强且充沛。

随便将飞船停在柴达的郊区，他偷的是黑暗精灵的交通工具，自然惊动了防卫军，只是没想到他溜走的急快不说，还极其顺利。他的能力大概要强到了一个高度顶尖。  
从两年前被搞到一无所有，Loki就脑子清醒的学到了狡兔三窟。转过两个路口横穿一条小街，就是他同朋友的共同合做地点。

他那个有变态收集欲的傻瓜朋友凯文，整天猫在自己三平方的诊治间不出门。被星盗和萨诺斯盯上后，Loki并不敢明目张胆的置办自己的资产。他就借着自己朋友的名号，买下了这一处的房产。

名义上拥有这套房子的凯文，实际上也只得到了两个小单间，还有门外面那家属于凯文医生自己的诊室。

但话虽这么说，反正Loki总也不在这里。这样的合作对象，自然不会有什么人介意。虽然他的朋友是个有名的大反派，没事也总爱闹些事儿。凯文医生也一样对这样的生活感觉还是挺满足。

所以他并不知道，今天诊室迎来了一位特殊的病人。他的正经房东：有钱人Loki.Odinson。

“嗨，好久不见啊，老医生。”  
“哎，好久不见，疯子。”

他们喜欢称Loki为疯子。这个人眼里好像没有秩序，一点儿都不适合柴达星。只是没有想到这个小疯子竟然在好久不见的今天回来，他还记得上一次告别，Loki说他不会再回来了。

这位遭到流放的神明，是又被抛弃了么？

没想到这个小疯子竟然一脸正经的跟他说了一句“你帮我看看身体，我是不是哪里出了问题？”  
看着那一脸红光满面，明显就是散发着愉快的精神状态和充沛体力丰富魔力的身体状况。老医生随口接的话  
“没问题，你身体好的很。”

“不应该啊……”  
想想他受到的那些遭遇…这种反常的生理变异让他害怕。“一天前我还孱弱的像个病号……”

凯文头都没有回，“你是吃了什么魔药？我记忆力只有矮人一族的魔药有变废为宝的力量。”  
“矮人的东西……？”他确实记得那一战，Thor前往的是矮人国度。可是那有什么魔药给他享受？他一直只有承担那个愚蠢肌肉的愤怒和自私罢了……

“那种魔药说起来倒也有趣，又苦又涩的好像是要喝上一桶泔水，偏偏不把自己喝到吐反而还起不了那种神奇的药效…”凯文抬眼看了看他的朋友，却发现Loki愣住的陷进沉思。

又苦又涩，恶心的魔药，喝到鼓胀起来的小腹。

那场暴虐……  
矮人的魔药？他掩住自己的太阳穴，另一只手扶上自己的肚子。开什么玩笑……Thor.Odinson！见鬼，你开什么玩笑！

傻逼，装什么。Loki在心底叫骂，呲着牙回了房间。手紧握着，攥着化小的远古冬棺再回到屋内手随意就劈开了家具，冰凌炸开一片片的。

混蛋……

……

阿斯加德  
大王子饮下今晚的第三杯酒，而这并不能对他的大脑神经造成损坏。神族体格里可没有易醉这一说，而大敌当前，勇士可没有资格醉酒。他和父亲又产生了今天的第三次争吵，放弃了，Thor他已经不想同思想古板顽固的父亲在继续现在的被动态势。

不得不说，Thor第一次的神力觉醒，也让他有些沾沾自喜。哪怕因为他的弟弟，他确实烦心，可他骨子里的战士之血，还是让他想要去黑暗世界展开一次主动的战斗。想象着雷电从天际劈下，斩除敌人，那种力量从指间围绕住全身，劈向四方的快感，他身为一个战士，凭什么不去迷恋？

如果问他这世界上有什么东西能让他的肌肉大脑感受到幸福，除了母亲的怀抱，弟弟的身体，怕应该就是力量了。勾的他五迷三窍。

而且，不得不说，如果不找些战斗填满自己。那他满脑子里都是Loki。那孩子哭的表情，笑的表情，窃喜的表情，害怕的表情，高潮的表情，最后逃走时……那个他眯着眼睛看见的，五味杂陈的表情。

他何不也是，五味杂陈呢？

于是在深夜，大王子向无比认可自己的挚友提出了要求，海拉达姆并不认为他的雷霆之神有什么错误，守护者一样期待着胜利，渴望着他们的光明能劈开黑暗，将玛拉基斯的头颅带回来，结束这场持续了千万年的战斗。

他们都忽略了以太粒子。

Thor将简拜托给了弗利嘉，他的女友自然还不能离开阿斯加德。将这位少女照料给母亲绝对不是个问题。他当然透露了部分的离开计划给母亲，可并不是为了战争。他利用目前最柔软的内心，说要去找弟弟，不敢让父亲知晓。当时母亲只是笑着，跟他说，我不会告诉你父王的。

弗利嘉比谁都清楚事实，可是她默默准许了Thor只身一人前往黑暗世界。

另一边。  
在到达地点的时候，Loki乐呵呵的喊了一声“tada~”，这个算得上欢快的声调招惹了车前几个大家伙都盯直了的看这位穿着绿色长袍的优雅年轻人。  
九界的空间枢纽难得开一次，懒得排队的法师干脆就挤了一班平凡族类的“公交车”。这场旅途反倒让他觉得新鲜，黑暗世界像是被暗色纱帛笼罩，有一颗明亮的星球正好在天边挂着，就算看起来是雾蒙蒙的，他在心里算了个方位，应该是光明国度瓦拉海姆的一颗子星。

在透亮下包裹一层迷障，就好像地狱里仰望天堂的恶鬼，自我安慰的说那里也肮脏，殊不知肮脏的是自己的眼珠一样。

他眯了眯眼。

前面有个蓝色大个子跟他打招呼，那个男人一身坚实的肌肉让他想起了自己的哥哥。  
“呃，先生，你怎么会自己来这儿？”  
蓝色大块头显然嘴笨的不行，明显是好意的搭话都显得画面有些奇怪。  
“出来散心”Loki很友好的把手递过去“Loki.Laufeyson.”

大块头摸了摸自己的后脑勺，递出手“德拉克斯。”

“其实，laufeyson先生……我见过您，您曾经在知无领域贩卖军火。”  
“是的，有兴趣吗？”  
“不，我是想提醒你离开黑暗世界，这里正陷入战争……”德拉克斯看了看周围“只有我们这些不要命的人，来黑暗世界采取资源……您赶紧离开吧，听说这里正在和上神界的阿斯加德角逐，太危险了。”

Loki看着那个人，笑了笑点了点头没说什么。  
他当然清楚这地方本就是在同阿斯加德开战，只是能被这种陌生人关心还真是让他讶异，而仅仅是在德拉克斯发呆的时候，旅行散心的Loki先生就已经到达了目的地。  
“我走了，好人先生。”他挂着玩世不恭的微笑，迈着轻快步子哒哒的离开，他本就是想深入此地。

他还并不清楚原因，和兄长的乱伦的事情占了他太多的思考时间。可他知道那场暴动下，已经使阿斯加德的防范强烈到了母亲都装备上了武器——他自然不会就这么坐以待毙。

哪怕他早就不是阿斯加德的王子。

天空中盘旋的黑压压气旋看着让人有些害怕。凌空的踏进防备圈，胡乱的杀掉几个小怪物后，越靠近力量散发的中心圈，他的身体越颤栗。仿佛一切都在认真的提醒他，绝对不要轻举妄动。  
要逃么？

轰隆！  
震耳之鸣，抬眼便能看见红色的巨大魔力波动打下，他清清楚楚的看清被打下压制的是雷电！兰青电光，汇聚成束的雷电……他整个身体都不受空间管制的又一次向前扎了过去，他不会逃，那种雷电，那种力量，他比任何人熟悉，他脑子嗡鸣的回荡着一个名字。

被阵阵红光似的魔力撕裂，在包围圈中的阿斯加德人已经疲惫不堪的将要倒下，在最后袭来在眼前的枪弹前，他听见本以为此生无缘的声音。

“Thor！！？”

（十）  
“Thor！！？”

他真真真的没有想过会在这里遇上Thor，那个白痴为什么不好好待在阿斯加德，那里不还有他的母亲和未婚妻需要保护么！

Loki敢肯定他用了这辈子都没有使过的大型幻术，好样的Thor.Odinson，你精心讨来的魔药还是为了你自己！把他从敌人的眼皮子偷回来用了全身的大量魔力，那个飘着薄灰的光下面的空气，就好似是他们兄弟的对立黑白下的混杂的灰暗点，是噪杂混乱战中难见的安宁。

Loki捏了捏那个毛绒的胡茬，随即便意识到问题的严重性将手探至鼻子，便狠狠一巴掌打上去  
“Thor？？！！”  
醒醒醒醒别吓他，别吓他 ！他的哥哥不可能这么轻易的陷入沉眠……他的哥哥可是能撕破黑暗带来光亮安定九界的雷霆之神！  
不应该，不应该，不可能的……他知道自己不剩下多少神力了，但哪怕一点点都好，先给这个傻家伙，他的治愈魔法抚摸上大块头的额角，这是他的兄弟，那个千百年来他所追逐过的，对立过，恨过，也爱过，可无论如何，他的心底还不能失去他，他不允许。

“给我醒过来白痴！”

如果是他妈的黑暗精灵，还不如在离开那时自己亲手将你了结。Loki感到自己身后的动静，反手过去炸裂的冰霜撕碎一只精灵…糟糕，他刚刚为了傻狗编织的幻境魔法正在消减，如果再这样下去绝对会糟糕。

那两把常用的刀刃割裂侏儒的喉咙，死死抗争着发现他这个空列点的敌人，用眼角的余光看见了他哥哥动了一下的手指。

“要么给我醒来！要么我杀了你！”Loki冲着他死死护着的后面喊话，“你一个众神之敬的尊神，败北在垃圾下就是天大的笑话！”扭身摔过杂碎扭断脖子，刀刃刺出的血涌一股股打在脸上，染得绿眸子都变成了猩红，指尖冰凌刺啦刺啦碎出来的冰刃环状拉裂四方，贯穿炸裂脑浆。在扭身的时候，狠厉的枪弹打在他的半边脸上，Loki随手蹭了一把，shit！他脸上性交时的伤口本身就还没有痊愈，而他并不知道自己喊出的每一句话是否能传进雷神的大脑。他能做的只有…保护好那具摊在地上半死不活的，他不久前还想杀掉的--——

“轰！！！”

远边天际砸下来一小道惊雷，细长竟声音响耳，惊得他把精力全神贯注在面前的战斗上，什么乱七八糟的糟心事情可都不能现在想，他只好专注于眼前的战斗，却在这小插曲中忘了雷电代表什么。  
一把长白刃要劈下来打在两眼之间，千钧一发就在面前的时候，他有些难办的皱了眉头的要躲脑子里一句完蛋了时，一个蓝色大块头把他护到了一边，而Loki用了整整三分钟才反应过来自己“被帮助”，然后轻轻愣着看着前来采矿的黑工正在刚才不知原因的帮助了他——那个飞船上的陌生人。  
“德拉克斯先生？”  
“别愣着laufeyson，这群怪物数量太多了！”  
他很快的反应过来，提起手里的刀继续战斗，一个陌生人，一个Thor以外的人……竟然在帮他趟一滩混水？真是疯了。泥泞的血液脏呼呼的又一次溅到衣角上，他还是第一次体味有个同伴的味道。这感觉还真的可以说是确实不错，好像在战斗中他就又和那个脸上有着赤色刺青的疙瘩头大汉又认识了一次，在腹背受敌的时候有个帮手。感觉…还不错？

[所以，你选择同伴？！]

他在看向Thor时不能抑制自己的脑子里蹦出了这句话，而那一刻他手里刀甚至想当场就转变方向一刀砍下去，细小的雷电声音又响起了几声，而这一次的Loki则是越听越烦心的不能自我，直到他呲——一声的左肩被捅了一刀，他才转过身去才发现，现在明显的是走向下风，德拉克斯也被团团围住，而遭受了一刀的Loki正摇摇欲坠。  
[完蛋了么……那要不要先杀死Thor？]他绝对不允许自己的兄弟死在这样一群丑陋的生物手中，为此他转身便是一把利刃要插进哥哥的脖子。

他说：“我来杀掉你了，哥哥”

可他听见了一声  
“Loki？”

四周炸开了雷电。  
他手里的武器咣当摔在地上，四周的敌人皆化为灰烬，雷电却未曾伤到Loki分毫，神力第二次觉醒，同时筋疲力尽的年轻王储，摔进自己弟弟沾满灰尘和血污的臂膀。

雷霆之神小声的说，“I miss you.” 他想极了这个重要之人的怀抱。  
他好像听见Loki又骂他了。

雷神再度陷进了昏睡。  
他的梦里，母亲正在责骂自己以身犯险，而检举他的人是他的兄弟。他跪在众神之父的面前，跪在审判庭的中央，四周传来谩骂甚至夹着几句嗤笑，而他爱着的人，他的兄弟甚至没有出现。Thor有些恍惚，他从未背负，经历，亦或是体验过的情感将他包围。  
阿斯加德的大王子一向是活在祝福，敬仰和称赞之中的。所以他很快发现了，他所感受的，正是他兄弟且确为遭遇过的曾经。  
被孤立，被嫉妒，被审判，被责罚，而始作俑者的兄弟不曾出现。只在半夜拧着对方的下巴说你是我的东西。  
真不是什么，好的梦境。可他却也能清楚地认识到这是在做梦，他前行，在荒茫一片的草原上看见了父亲。  
Thor说，我不觉得做错了什么。  
Odin说，但你现在失败了，孩子，坐下吧，说说你到底为什么悸动。  
Thor问，您知道了？  
Odin答，可你知道么？  
金发的孩子鲜少流露出脆弱，“我伤害了他，没有守护好他，我自以为是的让他走，又依靠着他。”他听见四周是震耳之声，仿佛这一切都在催促着他更快一点醒来，而不是停滞于梦境…  
他那位难得慈祥的父亲说，做你认为正确的事，继续吧。

柴达星，Loki正在手忙脚乱的修理着一艘精微小型飞船的各种功能，他必须带Thor立刻前往阿斯加德。他确实尝试了很多次去呼唤海拉达姆，而守护神从未给他答应。冬棺和妙尔尼尔的碰撞甚至都没能成功吸引到上神界的注意，Loki的第六感一直在疯狂的叫嚣，他觉得完蛋了。

事实上可能就是完蛋了，不过蓝色的最后一颗小灯亮起，代表着他们终于可以一起回家了，等待上下两星界的交互要稍稍等待，Loki便揉了揉Thor早已散掉的头发，金色的，像只狗狗似的，发绳不知道是什么时候断掉的，Loki割了自己一小段头发，为Thor编织好了形状。

把Thor带回柴达的时候，他断掉一边臂膀还让凯文医生诊断兄长的情况，得到的回答是要等待，他猜想Thor应回阿斯加德。他本想委托德拉克斯，那个蓝色秃顶跟他说：“你为什么不自己去？”Loki愣了。  
德拉克斯看出了Loki面对Thor那些完全不同的态度，在战斗时就隐约察觉。他猜想他们是吵了架的恋人，而不单单是介绍时的兄弟。甚至他讲这话送给了Loki，就连凯文也告诉他，Thor陷进的梦境，并不是仅仅疗养便能痊愈苏醒的，虽然凯文建议Loki先养好自己的伤口。

他要带着Thor回去，也必须带着Thor回去。  
这段旅途短暂，却也是暂时宁静。

雷神靠在另一座椅上，曾经的罪人轻轻拉住了他的手，自己低声呢喃“我不想杀掉你，但不代表我会回到你身边……”  
伤害是可以无可厚非的随时间淡然，但伤害还是伤害。

我曾追逐过你身后千年，便等同于我活在暗面凝望千年，我累了。Loki轻轻闭上眼，再睁开，他惊呆了，甚至揉了揉眼确定自己没来错地方，双手发抖的攥紧，他的家乡阿斯加德——战火笼罩，光芒暗淡。

到处是灰弥和伤者，枪弹声和战斗的声音在耳边交响，甚至没有人有余力注意到这艘小型的“外来”飞船，Loki就那么直接的行驶去大殿，他预感有不好的事情，mother……，可飞行过程间，他轰一声的被炸掉了右翼，飞船摇摇晃晃的就要冲着地面栽下去，他左肩上的伤口开始渗血，飞船直梆梆的栽进了行宫，他却没有心情去管其他的。

因为他看见了母亲，保护着身后的人类女子，面前是一把长刃。  
他跑了过去，远古冬棺被抵在胸前，那把本会刺进母亲胸膛的刀穿透他本来就伤到的身体，没有办法的又一次耗尽魔力展现他约顿海姆的状态。

“Loki！！”  
弗利嘉回头拥住她的孩子，Loki却咬了咬牙的用治愈魔法编织了小伤口的假象，“我没事妈妈…不用担心”  
他嘴角带血的这一幕，会伤到妈妈的心吧……而回头的时候，弗利嘉摔在了他的怀中，神后还是收到了攻击，Loki像疯了一样的喊“NO！！！”而他身边绽放出巨大的魔法光晕，整个嘈杂的行宫战场被冰雪肃清，蓝色的小怪物将全部力量用于呵护神后，摇摇遇坠眼前发昏时，在嘈杂中苏醒，从飞船里爬出来的雷神环抱住他的弟弟和母亲。  
“Thor……？怎么办...母亲她...怎么办……”  
“Loki，不怕不怕，母亲不会有事的，我在这里。”

众神之父赶来时，眼前的景象，是他重创的妻子，拼尽全力的小儿子，神力充沛切觉醒的大儿子，角落里瑟缩的人类姑娘。

及时的保护使弗利嘉没有收到致命的伤害，简哭哭啼啼的细心照顾和陪伴神后，觉醒部分神力的雷神暂时平定了战场，阿斯加德迎来在混乱中的短暂平静。

而Loki，他救了神后，也拯救了阿斯加德未来的王，甚至平定了整个行宫区域的战场。他是出逃的罪人，却受到众神的敬仰和感激，他再也不用去那个玻璃牢房，阿斯加德的众神厅不在给他找麻烦，当然，这不仅仅是因为罪人的“以功带过”。

只是因为Thor，未来的王那副呵护姿态使得没有人胆敢去招惹。就像Loki不用去住玻璃箱子却也回不到自己的房间——他只能住在闪电宫里王储的房间，大王子的照顾像呵护也像监视，守着他的弟弟步步难行。

离开了议事厅的Thor满身疲惫，而回来看见窝在床上枕头里的Loki正在用心读书时，倦意打消了一半。他轻轻抬起弟弟的下巴，共同交换了一个最近他们双方已然习惯了的吻。自从回来后，Loki在接受他，至少Thor是这么以为的。

“母亲怎么样了？”邪神合上书页，抬头看着他的哥哥。  
“你可以自己去看她，搞得像我囚禁你似的。”雷神撇撇嘴的把人揉进床间身下，冲着自己弟弟的脑门狠狠亲了一口。  
他当然没有囚禁或是伤害自己的弟弟，只不过是用养伤和把他的小骗子干的下不了床做借口，来满足他那一点点的小欲望和.…他怕Loki逃走。

“Loki，你可以帮我么？”  
“帮你什么？”

“你去黑暗世界造访，也是很清楚我们的现状吧，防守绝对不是办法…我们必须出击。”  
“偷跑？”  
金发大块头点了点头，抱了抱他的弟弟。  
“这做法一点都不正义啊”邪神眨了眨眼睛。“你一定是走投无路了才来求我，bro。”

“那您可以可怜可怜我这个走投无路的家伙么？”Thor抱着他的弟弟开起玩笑，眼角里埋着笑意和小心翼翼。

黑发的骗子挑起兄长的下巴，“你还有胆子信任我？若是我背叛你，杀掉我吗？”

如果这人打诨，就那一把尖刀捅穿他的脖子。

Thor说，“我相信你。”

（十一）  
Thor说，“我相信你。”

雷霆之神终于意识到，玛拉基斯想要的东西不过是以太粒子而根本不是阿斯加德。或者说那只黑暗精灵想要的是拉九界迈入黑暗，从来都并非一个小小的神域。

在他兄弟的提点下，才发现自己曾经的想法有多么幼稚。  
Loki说他们需要利用Jane，雷神就真点了头去找他的前女友商议，转身离开这个房间时，Loki看着他的背影，“啪”一声的合上了书，把头压在书上埋进膝窝。

好痛……

如他所想，众神厅仅仅是不在为他找麻烦，迫于战事的情况也找不到什么帮他治疗的医生，当时为了Thor和弗利嘉所付出的神力，使得左肩上的伤到现在还没有完全恢复。而他的兄长又没有节制的在回来后向他夜夜索要，他现在哪怕是动的太多都总感到腰背酸痛。

Loki记得那魔药，却再没见Thor为他准备过。除去在自己耳边的一句又一句美言，他根本没办法完全信任那个大家伙。  
尽管Thor说着什么，相信他。让他觉得害怕和可笑。

Loki还是去看了母亲，简同Thor都不在的时刻，母亲对他笑了笑。  
“My son？ ”  
“mother.”  
温柔的母亲揉着小儿子的黑发，“你可以相信你哥哥的，Thor他爱你。”  
Loki只是吻了吻母亲的手背。

他什么都没说。

他看起来好像不信任Thor，当然他看起来也好像也是不值得信任，可Loki却又在心里清楚极了，经历过后，他没有任何可能能狠下心来拿那刀杀掉他的哥哥，他的刀有多锋利，心就有多柔软，他有多少恨，就又对他的兄弟有多少爱，那是一份千年之间流转的水乳交融的亲情之爱。  
那个“爱”字已经包涵了太多的诚意，亲人之情和欢好之愿看似相悖却又早已被他们合二为一，背德肮脏又高洁，就像他们这对兄弟，是黑与白的错误加调和，又是渲染下变了味道形态的液化体。

那他唯一的救赎便是离开。

前往黑暗世界前，Loki知道Thor在同勇士们进行着他们的议会。

他们知道Loki的英勇事迹，却依旧对着雷神说“他一定会背叛你。”甚至这场无法离开Loki这个重要帮助的议会，也没有可能邀请邪神参加。Loki化作一只乌鸦，就停落在房间的栏杆上，乌鸦黑溜溜的眼珠透出绿光，Loki却知道，没有人看得出来他，包括他的蠢哥哥。  
所以他觉得此刻，Thor会说真话，会说杀掉他，可他听见的永远是那句已经在烧着耳朵抓挠心肺的——“让他试试，我相信他。”

何必好言好语，去相信一个必定说谎的骗子？  
疯子。

“偷偷摸摸的可真不像你啊哥哥。”邪神翘着小腿坐在阴影里，他的哥哥正在摆弄已经变成破烂的那辆带他们回来的飞船。“我还以为你那肌肉大脑会只想要直接砸出一条路？”

“别在一边说风凉话，要么过来帮忙，要么停下你的唠叨。”仪器和零件正搞得Thor头大，在他的弟弟开始下一段带着嗤笑的嘲讽开始前，他本只是想从阴影中拉出他的兄弟，却看着那张脸，忍不住将嘴唇敷了上去。

Thor知道他有多珍惜自己的弟弟，以及有多爱恋。在一次次被纠缠的记忆中逐渐发现自己总是在自欺欺人。

什么感兴趣的双性冰霜巨人小怪物？他的欲望早就在隐隐的千年之中想要拴紧拿稳他的兄弟，哪怕没有后来的兵刃相见偏离轨道，Thor也在夜沉深梦的时分，轻咬他兄弟的耳尖。  
他现在，终于得到了么？

他把人带到身前，压在那个破破烂烂的飞船上深吻，舌头踏进其中轻车熟路的捣乱，搅着另一块软肉在口腔里共舞，嚼下去有交换着津液。雷神的手开始向下移，抓住那个臀瓣开始搓揉，大掌足够包裹住那个精巧的屁股，拔下那条裤子时，金发神邸在做爱时格外灵巧的手指就向上拨弄起两片阴唇，Loki开始站不住的腰软在他的怀里，敏感的雌穴喷出爱液一股股的流下，润滑了异变的穴口，沾湿了腿间的阴毛和哥哥的手掌。

“你果然总是那么敏感…只是摸摸都会湿的一塌糊涂。”  
Loki笑道：“那是哪个好奇宝宝发现了秘密？”  
Thor咋舌：“真不乖。”  
这一次的诡计之神没有展露笑颜，却只是看似是欢喜交缠。

前往黑暗世界的路程不同上一次那般，纠缠起来的心事让他放松不下神经。在Thor拿时间去侦测路线的时候。陪在他身边的是简.福斯特（当然也是需要他的保护），那位人类女孩，在Thor离开后向他微微颔首。

少女缓缓开口：“我可能没有资格评论神子，但Thor给的爱情太过暴力，所以我从不觉得自己可以承担。”  
简抬头看着他，“我很清楚，Thor深爱着的人是你，可是有时其实连他自己都没有搞清楚。可以说他是个不会表达的蠢货。”  
“但我总觉得，爱情上面你也不是个聪明人。”简不在说话，只是笑笑，拉了拉他的衣袖，跟上前方，冲他们挥手的大块头。

看着走在前面的女人，邪神露出了一脸玩味的笑容。福斯特也好，希弗也好，甚至怎么说呢，连他也好，那个闪闪发光的家伙，总会吸引到在爱情上比他聪明的人，却永远留不住。

哪怕他是那个所谓的被爱，他都不觉着自己能抓住那个闪闪发光的太阳。像隐匿在骨子里的自卑。又想就是一种，自我逃避。

已经快说不清是为了些什么，只是在共同确定了一起的敌人后兄弟二人就又一次并肩作战。有多少年没这样过了？他们并肩作战的事情在这几年的兵戎相见下显得像上个世纪的记忆……明明共于了千年之久。

他们利用的是玛拉基斯急功近利的心理，Loki说过，那只侏儒精灵对以太粒子的追求有多么深重。想要趁九介连星尽快摧毁一切不知思考。

所以黑暗精灵接受了阿斯加德最臭名昭著的逃犯。Loki.laufeyson被阿斯加德通缉，他绑架了大王子重伤了神后甚至掠夺了以太粒子的人类。所以面对这个罪犯发来的邀请函﹉“用以太粒子交和雷神人头换阿斯加德的灭亡” 他欣然接受，并为这位邪神大人置办了酒席。

Loki收到回复后勾起了嘴角。是有多傻才会对这个计谋深信不疑?虽然也有他刻意营造了他是个逃犯，让Thor发出了一张来自阿斯加德的九界通缉令，起到了极大的可信度。  
玛拉基斯甚至以及要将他认为成什么，愿共同毁灭掉这世界的共犯。

终于见面了的时候，玛拉基斯远远的就看见那位绿金相间的邪神提着Thor摔在地上，狠厉的样子让精灵不自觉的得意。

“我是来自约顿海姆的Loki，带着以太粒子和雷神来为您庆贺。早日例行我们的约定，我要看着阿斯加德在我眼前毁灭!!”那昂头的样子，低付在地上的Thor看不见表情，他有那么一两分钟，因为Loki那绝对的口气担心了一下这话有几分真假。  
有些怕却又不是那么的怕，救了他救了母亲救了阿斯加德的Loki，他爱着的Loki，他一定相信的Loki。所以，他下一秒在地面瞄着看见玛拉基斯的动作——将以太粒子从简的体内取出。

他得到了Loki的信号，金绿色的光芒在一瞬间垄照住黑暗精灵的身躯。化成一道强力的枷锁，以太粒子也在同时被瞬间冻结在贴合的冰球之中。那是利用远古冬棺所制作的强力的冰冻储存魔法，Loki是在前来的路途上所研究的，他杂糅用了一部分宇宙魔方的能力，这么想来，他倒是想极了那个同样拥有强大力量的“无限宝石”，讲实话，他有那么一分钟想要把以太粒子也据为己有。而在他还没有想清楚的时候，他的哥哥已经带着一道雷电降临。已经经历了两次觉醒的雷霆之神，连手指尖都能带来强大的力量﹉那雷电瞬间能够扫平战场。风雪，雷电，魔法，厮杀，好像一切都是谱好的古典曲，按部就班在优雅里里藏匿最狠厉的杀气。

他们必然带着胜利和荣耀归去。

将简送回中庭，以太粒子被包裹着，透明色的冰晶折射红色的光点。Loki每用手轻轻点一下，就会窜出一小股的魔力，形成极光一般缠绕指尖好看极了。

他坐在飞船的前舱，Thor从身后过来抱住他，而航向不知道在什么时候竟悄然改变了方向，Loki没拒绝那个拥抱，却在看见停靠地时，后背发凉，身体一滞。——他哥哥的别院，阿斯加德大王子的那颗私人星球，一切事情开始变味的地方。

他转身看看雷神，那湛蓝的海色眼睛里没有藏着的涌着爱意。

邪神戏谑，“还不回阿斯加德？”  
雷神埋在他的颈窝呼吸，“最大的麻烦已经解决，我们可以稍稍的玩忽职守？”

Loki.Odinson在心底骂了句，去他妈的吧。  
那些可从来不是邪神的责任，去他妈的吧。

还是那个红金相间的宫羽，还是那个红丝绒沙发，雕刻着纹样的床头栏杆上没有锁链，但却有曾经坑碰的痕迹，已经收拾过的地方不在有污渍，柜子里能拿出新的丝绸睡衣。

白色的，柔软的，贴在身上。浴室里，清澈的，温暖的，水流划过身体，一如初始般，不，应该是更加细腻的帮他清洗着身体。身上的伤口展现在雷神面前，Thor一寸一里的细心舔舐。柔软的舌苔从指尖咬到腿间，他们需要一些调情的小东西，雷神所收藏的人类世界小玩具就还不错，拉珠塞两颗扥一颗的挑逗害的Loki从嘴角一阵阵的口水，脸红的像一颗红柿子。

他配合着哥哥的手，舔湿那些即将要用在自己身体上的小玩具。

Loki觉得好笑，他第一次看这些东西时背后发凉，而现在雌穴在抽缩着渴望，甚至滴出些水。而那时的Thor傻呵呵却又令他憎恶，现在的呢？那眼里流露的真实有几分，讲句实话吧，这个他开始摸不太透正冲他傻笑的Thor，没来由的让他更生气。

仿佛全力的一拳打在新收获的软棉花上。  
令他浑身不悦。

可笑着看他的，令他不高兴的雷神，兴致勃勃的掰开他的双腿，一口含住那两片张合瓮洞吐着口水的小嘴。胡茬磨弄在会阴部，搞的他痒的想蜷腿夹紧哥哥毛茸茸的脑袋。

“波~”一声的，那个毛茸茸的脑袋抬了起来，看着他的脸傻笑。

“Loki，其实你明明就很喜欢我这么做？”  
邪神用脚背勾了勾哥哥的脖子，把兄长的脖子向下的按。既然逃不掉，他何必讨厌性爱？

“我喜欢死了。”

（十二）  
进入的动作不轻也不重，不缓也不急。就像他们现在已经习惯了的频率。无论他们有没有什么还没有说清的隔阂，他们的身体，阴茎和穴道彼此间已经十分契合。

就像他们在战场上，上一秒他们还在天雷滚滚的争吵些什么，下一秒，敌人扑到眼前时，他就能一把利刃守护住thor的后背，兄长也会带着雷电震慑敌人。

这种熟悉感，让邪神心慌。

双腿分开的动作下，很多的事情都开始身不由己，他夹着哥哥的肉棒，叫的声音格外的媚软——他不想憋着了，没有意义，他本来就被肏弄的足够舒服。他爱死这种感觉了，在一瞬间登上天堂，可以放弃一切思考。好像背德，伤害，爱与恨，这些在此刻都不重要了。那个淫荡的，代表着下贱罪恶的小口哗啦啦的留着腥味的粘液体，那些起到了润滑作用，让吃掉肉棒的动作变也更顺利。他身上留下的只有快感，不在是初始时那糟糕的羞怯，他要堂堂正正，有个邪神的样子。

如果连凡人都觉得他不敢爱恨，他们身为神邸可真该好好改改。

那跟肉棒在体内进进出出，没一下都实打实的插在他的花心里，恨不得要插烂填满的态度，雷霆之神的手也没闲着，他正也不很熟悉的操作这“按揉阴蒂”这份工作。

“哥哥…轻一点。”  
“你身下可不是这么说的。”Thor在性事上一向不怎么温柔，可雷霆之神的温柔早已经是渗进骨子里的。肌肤的每一毫厘相处，都是充满了柔情的爱抚。哪怕手上是更加使力的搓揉。

他们吻到一起就好像是一对，多么坦然心扉的情人。邪神会翘起他圆润的屁股，用身下的小嘴使劲的咬住阴茎。在被摩擦到自己的那些G点时，抱着哥哥的脖子小声喘气。

再被结实捅进去那一刻，Loki闷哼了一声，甜腻的呻吟裹着哥哥的耳鼓膜，使得Thor一下下的下身更加使力。  
“舒服吗？”  
“呜……啊呃，轻一点……”这个混蛋…迎合的时候愣是从头上呼啦呼啦的流出冷汗，却被人亲亲的轻吻一点点安抚着。

算什么啊。明明都开始不明白了，却愿意抬起腰的来迎合……真的可以做到那么容易的原谅么？抬眼的时候能看见这家伙温柔极了的眼神……好像从来都是温情中带着爱意和纠结，深蓝又幽暗的想让人一头载死在其中。

去他的Thor.Odinson，我真的不想在迁就你了。

爽完这次就各奔东西吧，白痴。

不过，我得先吻你的嘴唇，好好的咬一口你这个大块头，做个够本在离开。

性事结束的时候，天色已经很暗了，他们躺在彼此的怀中睡去，当阳光透过窗帘照到他们脸上时，先醒过来的Loki饶有兴趣的亲了亲他哥哥的唇瓣，丁香小舌间轻轻舔了一下，就像确定了一下好不好吃似的。  
他心里已经决定好，要做一些什么事情，反而在现在却恋恋不舍起来。

他从那个嘴角亲到了胡子下巴，亲到了喉结锁骨，胸膛。在哥哥的那两块健壮胸肌上，狠狠的就咬了一口，甚至发着狠的咬了一口乳头。  
“啪！”一声的就被，不知道什么时候醒过来的大王子扇了了一巴掌屁股。

Thor拍完还用一种色情的方法揉着，嘴里说着“你可真的不乖啊。”  
Loki出口嘲讽：“我什么性格？也许你应该用用你那满是肌肉的脑子，哪怕它可能只有果壳般大小…”  
不得不说，这又一次成功刺激到了Thor的骄傲，不过雷神可没有真生什么气，他手上拍弄那个屁股的动作越发的情色。

“够了够了”Loki推开他的哥哥“在做下去可真是没个结尾了。”  
Thor抱住Loki的身体“那我们回家继续?”

邪神难得一脸正色，“你自己回去。”  
雷神慌慌张张不知怎么办，他害怕极了，下一秒便听到弟弟说，要他先回去登基。

“我去替你安置以太粒子，我的蠢哥哥”Loki说这话时仿佛眼角带笑，看不出这是什么谎言。  
黑发男子笑着说，“我的傻哥哥，等我回去。”  
雷神受了骗。

***  
知无领域  
“嗨，好久不见啊，伟大的收藏家。”  
白发的老人，手里紧握着新淘来的收藏品。看着出现在面前的黑发男子眨了眨眼。  
“啊，好久不见啊，疯子Laufey?”  
“或许，你应该称我为伟大的阿斯加德王子？”  
纤细的人转了个圈，手里拿出一枚包裹着红色的冰晶。  
“别以为我是给你带来了什么灾难，我想这东西也只有你们宇宙长老们比较适合保存。”

收藏家微微谦身，“为何不将其放在你们的阿斯加德宝库？”  
Loki笑了笑，“阿斯嘉德的地下仓库，可能早就被填满了吧。”

收藏家为一向是优雅又桀骜的王子倒了一杯红茶，“你费尽心思偷到以太粒子，并逃离阿斯嘉德，何必又要将它交给我？”

没错，为了前段时间能够让玛拉基斯信服，Loki已经是神域出逃的罪人，那张九界通缉令，确确实实的是真实在流通。除了索尔和那些帮助他们完成旅途的伙伴，乃至于众神之父，都以为他的小儿子是又一次的背叛了家人。而洛基自己一人要将以太粒子送往收藏家这里这件事情，除了索尔，没有任何人知道。

邪神说，你以为我只偷了一个么？

白发的收藏家笑了笑说，我是不是应该检举给阿斯加德的众神，这里有一位可怕的叛徒？邪神也笑，Loki说，“赶紧付我酬金。”

“为财丧命的疯子。”  
其实除了那些总也以蒙蔽自己为乐的上神神子，宇宙中有太多人都知道，Loki.Odinson那个愿为财死，喜欢把权力死握在手里的疯子。  
他简直出名的像个九界明星。

而已经回到阿斯加德的Thor已经不在淡定，他举办了酒宴，和朋友们欢声大笑，收拾干净了房间，甚至饶有兴趣的准备着自己的登基前奏。而终于有一天，在别人跟他开玩笑说，Loki还是背叛了你的时候，Thor一愣，拉着对方的脖子，就说，他没有背叛我。  
这时候，总是脑子不太灵光的大王子殿下才终于发现了其中的倪端。  
Loki让他发布九界通缉令，他就真的那么做了。出去这个办法吸引了玛拉基斯自己上枪口，也在明里暗里为Loki谱好了离开的路。

难怪他那位并不怎么喜欢麻烦事情的弟弟，竟然提出了让他一个人去送以太粒子给收藏家这种事。他明明说什么，等我回来。实际上却是早就想好了该怎么逃离吧。大块头慢慢蹲下来，抱住自己的额头。开始质问着自己为什么这么蠢？而这时候他才知道另一个消息，Loki在离开阿斯加德之前，还带走了宇宙魔方。

现在他是个彻彻底底的小偷了。  
自己把自己的路断绝，或者是说铺好了完美的后路。新王初登基且战后修复时，阿斯嘉德本来就没有这太多的力量去找一个“罪犯”。当然，他们有力气去寻找一位神域王子，可是当王子一旦被定义成罪犯，就并不犯上去做那些无谓的努力。

哪怕他平时再不愿意去考虑这些，Thor也清清楚楚的知道了，Loki.Odinson这个小骗子根本就没有想过要回到自己身边！！

他就那么逃跑了，又一次跑掉，这一次不是无声无息，而是像他往常一样的那种做法。嘴角带着笑，满口谎言的欺骗着，然后逃离。  
Thor没说什么，新王初登基时要承担的责任实在太多，他能做的，只有在深夜里把手掌骨缝的指头捏得嘎嘎作响。

气死他了。

然而在宇宙星际边境。  
黑色头发的小骗子并不知道自己应该去哪，他只是厌倦了那个让他觉得没有气氛的恋爱，以及他实在太想逃走（软绵绵的Thor总让他觉着脱力）。而收藏家给了他很好的提议。

收藏家有位同为兄弟的宇宙长老。那位长老生性活泼，疯狂且强大。统治着一颗星球，混沌且欢乐的居住。

萨卡星。

于是在柴达星星最后一场的音乐会落幕，随便找了个酒吧，欢喜一夜后迷迷糊糊的在床上醒来，翻找东西时，Loki看了看，那个伴随着酬金共同赠送给他的一张邀请函，萨卡星格斗比赛的高级VIP入场券。

那张入场券上面，有一个巨大的绿色脑袋，Loki看着他，想起了一些，好久以前的事情，还是身为大反派邪神的故事。

那个绿色的大脑袋上面戴着花里胡哨可笑的头盔，眼皮底下还画了奇怪的妆，也有可能是什么时候留下的伤口。  
曾经把他揍得一身花花烂烂，让他不得不被兄长拖去别院养伤，导致后来一切该有的不该有的情愫慢慢滋生。

他透着阳光举起那张入场券，用自己的食指狠狠的按了三下那个大绿脑袋，好像就能隔着纸张把这个碧绿的大块头打疼了一样。他不自觉的撅嘴，转而又笑了笑，然后在那张纸，塞进了自己兜里。

他难得的好心情，吹着口哨，坐进自己才新买的飞船里。

权当是度假吧。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

[末篇：十三至十六]

（十三）  
权当是度假吧。

阿斯加德的新王决定给自己放个假，他向外界说自己身体不适，思念兄弟过度暂时告病。

真恶心的假话，sif翻了个白眼，她认同已久的王怎么就是个着磕碜德行？甩了甩手里的文件……得了拉倒吧。爱怎么这么，想去追你弟弟就直说好么。“啪啦”的一沓字文件毫无章法的砸在神之王的头顶上。

女将军希弗一脸霸气毫无惧色，“签了在滚！”

萨卡星·角斗场职业全明星大赛

以包装职业角斗拳手为工作的侍者正赶着去和宗师报告，便看见了近些日子以来非常得宗师欢喜的“贵客”Loki先生。  
那位来自阿斯加德的上神周身弥漫着股优雅味道。到访还不到两日便已经将高天尊悬在指间，那股子相处的味道被一众的下臣称为“宠爱。”

是的，所有的下臣都以为宗师和那位邪神搞着暧昧。可事实上的年轻优雅的黑发男人和骚气年长的白发男人只是单纯的“臭味相投”。比如他们对混沌的定义，搞得在喝完半杯朗姆酒就顺其自然的塞到对方手里，让别人看见了就是个间接接吻的实锤。

高天尊是真的待见那个来自阿斯加德的小王子，桀骜自由，以及聪慧。开着骚包的新式飞船呲溜的就闪进萨卡星，单脚着地旋转的姿态就像个舞娘，扑过来的侍卫被一个响指所凝聚的冰凌围进困境。手里得意洋洋的挥舞两下那张VIP券，明明占了上风却不饶人的嘴上说着放尊重点。那样子让凑巧出现在一边的高天尊脑子里蹦出一个“辣”字，以邀请贵客的姿态，乐乐呵呵的拉着Loki去内场玩耍。

与其说是别人眼中的宠爱，倒不如说他们有点像蜜友情。明明才认识了没个几天，Loki这小孩实在是太对他口味了。

也不能说是真真正正的好朋友，高天尊清楚，也清楚Loki也清楚，他们俩绝对是对塑料姐妹花，遇上什么事，恨不得把对方供出去甚至是恁死，绝对。大半也是因此，臭屁相投。

在怎么说，Loki也绝对算得上是头脑聪明的精明商人，其实一开始的角斗比赛并没有现在那么多的花样，更别提什么职业拳手小明星，这些都是Loki来了以后给他想出来的。那个黑色头发看起来瘦瘦的神族，小脑袋瓜里反而是有超多的优秀建议，在Loki的提议和改版下，本来一直不温不火的角斗场，一夜之间爆红，甚至捧红了新一代全能打星，Hulk。

但也并不是没有缺点,由于每一次的比赛，绿色的大家伙都把对手打得太惨,角斗场缺少斗士已经缺少了很长时间，也没有能够和浩克实力相当的人存在，一旦大家对这个绿色的只会打打砸砸的家伙失去兴趣，就等于是舞台上的台柱子倒下了，这种事情决不能发生，为了刺激人的新鲜感，角斗场开始从各种垃圾堆里捡一些丧命鬼，也开始用大额的赏金招收能力充实且强健的勇士。

但他们通常会在听到浩克的名字后，一个人悻悻躲起来拒赛。直到有一天，有一个灿金色短发的阿斯嘉德人前来造访。

萨卡星众所周知，阿斯加德人，难死。

Thor来的时候，飞船出了些问题。他直接一个狗啃泥的摔倒在了自动降落后打开的船舱，底下是一堆的垃圾，还有各种杂七杂八的小喽啰。刚想伸出手来搞一道闪电，轰隆一声的就招惹来了不少围观，有个黑皮拿着酒正咣咣直给自己灌的女人，不知道在自己脖子后面按了个什么鸟东西，在醒来的时候已经晕乎乎的。

Thor会掉落在萨卡星真的是纯属偶然了。在Loki离开有段时间后这个白痴才好好想了想调查，结果这次一查才知道他的弟弟在新星界是有多么的大的名气。只是随便找人问了一下，就得知了Loki现在的住址柴达星。

只不过在离新星的距离还很远的时候，他不知道为什么飞行器又出了问题，就直接掉落在了萨卡，那个破破烂烂的飞行器本来在离开之前希弗提醒了他要换的,可那是Loki留给他的东西。那支破烂小飞船还真是让人放不下。上面好像还有写有温暖的香味，代表他们曾有的旖旎和暧昧。

明明没有吵架，一点都没。

分开前是前所未有的甜蜜，小骗子离开前连眼睛里都宛若有着笑意，被人扔着一头摔进高天尊的面前时，Thor还在恍惚的想着自己的弟弟时，抬头就看见了举着香槟围在女人堆满脸是笑的Loki。下意识的欢喜却瞬间跳不起来被箍在椅子上，皱着眉头的就喊了句“Loki?”

“Loki？？Loki！”

这是哪门子的得来全不费工夫他的天！

“Thor？你可真是阴魂不散。”

“我来找你的！”如果不是这些糟糕的束具，大块头一定在兴奋得手舞足蹈。

而一旁的高天尊吹了下小胡子，呵，他就知道，这骚鸡一般的尤物怎么可能没有主，这这只金毛花了他不少钱才成交，可别妄想他就这么白送。

高天尊斜着眼睛撇他的新朋友，“high，我知道你们有着什么不可告人的，更为复杂的神秘的关系。”

“他是我弟弟！”  
“领养的！”

白眼已经翻到了大概是九界的边际，可别放屁了，谁还猜不透你们那种错综复杂的床上关系？

高天尊问，“你是为了什么来到这里？”

Thor看着弟弟抛着媚眼，“为了他。”

高天尊想了想：（简直要萎）“唉，别管怎么说？你是我刚买来的新战士，嗯，不过好在在我这里，拿到冠军的人，我满足他一个愿望。”  
那语气就是明明白白的在诱惑着Thor答应儿着的格斗比赛，可是没办法，被人强行束缚着的阿斯加德王瞅了眼自己亲爱的弟弟，Okay，这没什么大不了的。

下一秒的剧情发展不太对，高天尊直接把控制器丢给了Loki，行云流水，仿佛还有些熟练。

不得不说，那个时候Loki也愣在那里了，他接手的选手不多，平时高天尊总是更喜欢让其他的人来干，这明明就想是调侃他们兄弟二人的恶趣味。诡计之神用最快的思考方式运算大脑，贸然逃走绝不是个好的想法，何况他根本没有在这热闹的混乱星球玩够，才不愿回去。

可是要怎么办？送Thor去斗兽场么？

那一瞬间，Loik决定把他的傻哥哥供出去——别绞尽脑汁了，本来就只剩那傻大个了好吗？.如果真的在斗兽场上被打死，阿斯加德的新王可真的太丢脸了。

转身过去的小婊子瞬间得意洋洋，真巧了，这可是他的地盘，手中拿着操控器，就带着Thor去了造型间，报复心理和与生俱来的折腾，让他美滋滋的举着香槟眯着眼睛看他家的大脚怪。

“给他打理好看点造型师!”

被绑在椅子上的大金毛一脸衰样的看着他弟弟好似一扭一扭的嘚瑟着离开，听见了身后响起的机械声音。

头皮发麻。

Loki从来没想过会看见一个寸头短毛狗出现在自己面前，想起自己在十分钟前翘着的嘴角开始脸有点疼，苹果肌有点僵。讲实话在以往的床上活动中，他可真是喜欢极了抓着那头金发使力，不得不说，最爱那头金发的人，应该就是他，而现在他面前只剩下个白痴刺头了。

拴在椅子上，因为失去一头金发正可怜巴巴的秃皮金毛正在为自己的秀发哀悼，连弟弟站在面前的时候，都失去了一半的活力，蔫巴巴的样子，让Loki觉得有点可怜，手指末过那头短发，毛茸茸的，倒是还能夹住一些，黑色秀发的巫师一下子心情好了不少的抓着头发茬把玩。

“别为你的头发抱怨了，一会儿上战场的时候，我下了不少注，你可别太丢人。”嘴上这么说，他倒是抓住了哥哥的耳朵扯着玩，手指甲尖不带一点留情的，也不管Thor咋样，乐呵呵的揉着，自顾自的开心多了。  
直到，盯着浩克把Thor甩来甩去，他倒是兴奋的欢呼一声，傻狗！

要知道，上一次……他也很疼啊。

爽到脑嗨，嘴角要翘上天。

可是绿色巨人的拳头一下连着一下的砸在Thor身上时，那个大块头瘫在地上一动不动时……哈？

他……没有心疼！！

快动起来蠢蛋，堂堂的阿斯加德之王还不如一只野兽么？

手心里伸出一点点的汗，被主人心烦意乱的攥紧披风蹭进其中，咬住的后槽牙，微微眨着的睫毛，雷电落下来的那一刻，高天尊能听见身边有一小声的轻轻喘息。他看向一边，确是看不出悲喜情感，洋洋得意的Loki。

Loki说，我一定是今天最大的赢家，赚了满铎。

高天尊问，你这嘻嘻哈哈的样子，真的是为赚了钱高兴么？  
Loki喝了口酒，说你闭嘴吧。

当勇士退场后，庆祝场上的众人闹闹腾腾，高天尊果然看见Loki在一边发呆，心里骂了句真是矫情，便贴上去问了句，“想去看看你的勇士么？”

“你又在逼逼什么？”Loki随意的泼了杯酒在高天尊的脚边，他的勇士？别逗了，他可毫无兴趣。

就是，有那么点点的小担心……Thor现在和浩克在一起，那个绿色怪物也没有审美，更别说理智，如果他们在房间里有了争执……？那房间可没什么像样的食物，哪怕Thor连口味也很烂，但会不会厌倦……？  
高天尊看了眼旁边发愣的人，面上的白眼都要翻上天了。

狗男男，呵呵。

他拍了拍自己的“小姐妹”，“那晚上的宴会，玩的开心？”  
Loki：？？？

离开豪华监狱时的Thor满脑子都是找到Loki赶紧回家，要什么有什么但唯独没有自由的监禁室可真是让人不快乐。突然有点理解为什么之前Loki总是不开心，闷闷的没一天的好脾气。在一所名副其实的高级监狱里有什么好开心的啊，而且，浩克睡觉时，鼾声如雷。

他被瓦尔基里领了出来，说今晚的狂欢会有邀请他。趁那位女武神不注意偷来了精神控制器的遥控。被发现后也依旧喜滋滋的说着你能奈我何。可他还一头雾水的时候，就被带进能说是乌烟瘴气的会场厅。在乱七八糟的灯光下，眯着眼睛就能看见一边舞台上的奇怪生物。

夸张露骨的下流标示语，乱七八糟各种千奇百怪的液体。穿着露骨服饰的应召女郎。Thor没多久就反应过来这是场性爱趴。

shit，他在聚光灯的热舞台中间，看到衣着暴露的弟弟。

（十四）  
他在聚光灯的热舞台中间，看到衣着暴露的弟弟。

还正在起劲辣舞的诡计之神没意识到今天最大的危险正向他袭来。

他的哥哥，在今天斗兽场上骗来一大票收入的功臣，像在酒吧里和兄弟打个招呼一样的拍了拍他的肩——哦，这话没有什么不对，除去那混蛋的肌肉臂膀里环抱了一个辣妹。

“Hi，Loki，你在舞台上可真辣，我怎么不知道你会跳这种舞。”

蓝眼睛死死盯着Loki，黑发的家伙可觉得不舒服，又看了眼Thor抱着他人得意洋洋的表情，那感觉领他作呕——于是他就撞开那个短金毛的混蛋，自顾走向卫生间，在水槽边上吐了起来。

支着墙壁的Loki，呕吐的时间不长。可脑子里的景象让他不由的胃里反着酸水。混蛋的Thor.Odinson，和你新交的妹子一旁去吧，别侮辱了这场成年派队的名号，好好挥挥你的长屌大显风光，尽情的玩吧这个总是万人迷看起来帅气又高贵的……垃圾！！

垃圾！垃圾！！垃圾！！！

可真是受够了！何必满脑子都是那个白痴？？他一定是在这里待的太久，脑子都坏掉了。还有那空气里的微量催情素，他可是夹紧了腿……那地方却都有些湿润了，可真讨厌。

有点受够了一样，他颓废的靠在一侧。在那段假象病态的牢狱生活里，他的身体被开拓，进入，调教，一次次下难以抗拒的产生了正常反应。其实Loki不喜欢这种“性”的聚会。但在这里，他需要合群一点。在这群疯子开始干正事，他逃走变好了。

想想呀，他的兄长马上就应该会被一群男人女人团团围住，Thor会在情绪的催化下操他怀里的身边的任何一个男性或女性，这可真让人头疼啊。

也真让人洒脱，不是么。终于可以忽略杂乱的正色看看现在的情况，他为什么又会因Thor动心？不应该，是错的，可现在的道路亦是他自己选择的。

胃好酸，想吐，心口，好痛。

这是他乐意纠缠不清，自演自导，给予温情在自顾自把Thor抛弃后，应的的下场么？

是不是也可以在今夜之后，彻底的撕开离开前的那张面片，对着哥哥说一句再见？

嘴边扯开了笑容，他扶着墙壁，按了下胃，眼眶不自主的红了，叹息着，到底是把自己玩进去了……可Thor.Odinson呢？怕正在外面已经不知道云霄几何了吧。

很累了，所以离开，却没想到是真的挂念。

还真是自作自受。  
放弃都放弃不掉。

“Loki？你没问题么，感觉你在这里有一阵子了……还好么？”

突然出现在耳边的问候，是熟悉的哥哥， Loki抬眼，见到Thor那越发担忧的眼神。

众神在上，这混蛋的雷神就是绝对不愿意放过他，那么好，这混蛋家伙，他邪神怎会任人摆弄？就彼此纠缠吧，不爱不得，不死不休。

反正他们还有千万年的时间，便永远的纠缠，永远都不清不楚，就这么抓住对方吧。

Thor讶异着，扶着墙壁的Loki，在下一秒，扑进自己的怀中，吻上自己。

心脏，为这个迟来已久的吻，砰砰直跳。

最靠近耳边的声音，是来自Loki的低喃。

小骗子说：“我很想你。”

雷神猜，骗子这次讲的是真心话。或者说，他太希望这是来自Loki的真心话了。

Loki陷入那个温暖的怀抱，两个人推搡着进了厕所的隔间。好像一切都很自然的在发生，他们捧住彼此的脸庞，舌苔在对方的口腔里鞭挞，交换的每一滴的甜蜜津液。

Thor舔他弟弟的脖子，锁骨，一路滑到胸前开始慌慌张张的解那几颗纽扣。那是他不熟悉的衣服，解的他慌慌张张的，Thor突然就觉得自己像个个没见识又疼人的笨蛋。  
然后随着Loki噗一声的笑出来声，Thor才知道自己的思想又一次被窃视，狠狠的扽了一下小骗子的脸。

他小声的嘟哝着，“不准在闹了！认真点！”  
Loki亲亲吻上那个脸颊，“好的，我的笨蛋哥哥。”

那张满是笑意，又带着一点点倦意的脸，绿色的眼镜亮晶晶的，Thor盯着他，轰然在脑子里倒塌的理智，用着巨大的力气推搡着Loki直接摔进隔间的厕所，把人压在马桶盖上随手锁了门，一气呵成。

Loki被他扳成半跪在马桶上，双臂支着水槽盖，屁股被高高的提起来，Thor想都没有想到就去扒他弟弟的裤子，那个白嫩的屁股就亮在眼前，Thor把上衣的衣摆推上去那一些，冲着腰窝就是深深一吻。  
真的很想念啊，来自Loki的味道。

Thor掰开那两枚臀肉，在中间从上至下深吻，灵巧的舌苔在股沟之间自由的摆弄，粉嫩的舌头深埋下方挑起阴蒂的抖动，保持跪姿被迫承受这场唇舌的后入之交的Loki从嗓中漏出了星星点点难堪的喘息。

他的身体莫名的在这几下的舔弄下异常敏感，不知道是空气里微量催情剂的作用还是什么，Loki能感觉到自己的阴道已经因为这舌苔的抚摸开始潺潺流水，他的哥哥把这个舔弄的动作搞得哗啦作响，单单听着都让人羞红了脸……  
那枚舌头可不单单是舔舔，甚至撹着那颗花蕊晃动，在入口处浅浅戳刺，甚至是剥开他的阴唇，仿佛在和下面接吻似的……糟糕，他真的快跪不住了，Thor并不经常为他做舔砥的口交，却熟练的总是让Loki不是到该喜该忧。

下一秒，他那总有新鲜的床笫招数的哥哥舔上了他后方的菊穴，唾液混着刚刚舔进嘴里的蜜液淫水一起把注意力转向了后方，那个从不用来交欢的地方，除了那次想想都让Loki想跳起来杀掉Thor的“惩罚”，哪里并没有真正的被侵入过。

比起后面，大王子显然对弟弟的阴道兴趣更多。

可是那种要舔平菊口褶皱的动作，舔的Loki的腰越来越软，整个身体发虚的酸疲，Loki整个快要跪不住，他清楚，Thor要进来。

他期待，又害怕，思考的一瞬间他的肛门都收到了反应的轻轻夹了一下，在上面正辛勤舔弄的舌头微微顿了一下。

“Loki，你这么期待么？夹的真紧。”  
“闭上你的嘴……”  
“我不会弄疼你，一定不会。”  
“快点……别磨叽，Thor。”

Loki在心里默念了一句，你舔的我好痒好舒服，他想让Thor立刻马上的操进自己的身体里，那感觉太棒了。可是Loki并不会多直白的说出口。能从他嘴里拔出一句低喘，就已经是天下难的了。

Thor匆忙的像个大孩子，他并没有做更多的扩张，就拔下了自己的裤子，勃发的欲望赤裸裸的顶上Loki的屁股，充满暧昧的摩擦着，Loki下意识的去躲闪，却被又一次次的拉回怀里，屁股顶上那根阴茎，结结实实。

肩背陷入温热胸膛的怀抱，Thor低下头去咬住Loki的耳垂，密密麻麻粘膩的吻落在脖颈间，发狠的吸允出啧啧的声音，也不知道是声音太过色情暧昧还是吻弄太过强烈热枕，亦或是两者都有，Loki从耳根红到了脸颊，在哥哥捧起他下巴的时候，大大方方张开嘴同Thor舌吻。

Thor插进去了一分，从后入的姿势紧贴Loki，咬住小骗子的耳廓。穴道并不是第一次容纳棒状物品……虽然还是最好不要提起那个锤子，但插入时确确实实没那么强的排异反应。

那是并非用于交合的部位，此刻的付出昭示出他是有多少的心甘情愿。天哪，他真是被彻彻底底的吃死了。

硬实的阴茎捅在身体里，不由的就像后摆身想要吃掉。穴肉的咬磨让前后两位都各有各的舒服。

滚烫，炽热，深切，就像他们的爱。

简单的后入活塞运动带来的满足远远不及他们想要的，在Loki射了第三次后，Thor终于好像大发慈悲一样把他抱出了厕所。他早看出来了弟弟不喜欢这个地方，可是感觉来了的时候，总要先热血上头一会。虚掩在Loki身上的西装外套，遮不住那双长腿，那两腿间还挂着白浊。

Loki兜里有一张房间卡，他们可以说是撞撞跌跌的跑了进去。然后忘乎所以的，继续在床上交合。他们亲吻，拥抱，调情，Loki体内还未曾干涸的精液肠液又一次的被顺着插入的姿势捅出，就好像连后穴也噗噗的射精了一般，而从刚刚开始就并没有得到照料的蜜穴也湿的一塌糊涂。阴茎更是射了几次，甚至吐不出东西，开始不软不硬的半勃状态。

他们从深夜滚到天空微微泛白，从床上滚到地上沙发上又滚回床上，甜蜜的抱着入眠。

Thor醒来的时候，他们两个都一身的膻腥味，房间里有精液，尿液，挤的满地都是的润滑液，甚至是下半场好像用来调情的酒，真是疯狂，他昨夜一定舔遍了弟弟的全身。

Loki还在沉睡中，他们甚至不知道什么时候陷入的睡眠，那张小脸蛋上有凝结的精斑，白色的，Thor下意识的就伸出了舌头去舔，他侧卧着，双手怀抱着Loki亲吻，突然感觉到自己下面好像又硬了。

想起身的时候，被人从后面抱住，Loki落在他脖子上的吻就像只小奶猫一样。“哦，哥哥，你可真是热情似火。”邪神的声音听起来带着一点点的疲惫，又十分的像放软撒娇，瞬间就被Thor打横抱起，他们都没有穿衣服，昨晚也没做什么清理，Thor把Loki的双腿架在脖子上，两指捅动两下弄出了些昨天的存货，就又忍不住在一次捅了进去。

“哇喔！”这惹得还不清醒的Loki惊叫了一句，然后抱住了哥哥的脖子，嗔怪到Thor就是个精虫上脑，性欲充沛的白痴。

无论嘴上多狠，却还是吻上了Thor递过来的嘴唇，碾磨亲吻着。

后穴里还带着昨日射进去的精液，温凉却湿软滑腻，他们就那样一起进了浴室，Loki却在突然间感到一股强烈的不适，两腿乱晃着挣扎。

“哦，天哪……哥哥，Thor，快放开我！”

他们正保持着交合的姿势，自然不可能瞬间分开，于是在下一秒，还抱紧了Loki的Thor被吐了一身。呕吐物非常恶心，但是并不多，他们反正是滚在浴室里，但显然Thor此刻担心极了Loki的身体是怎么一回事。

呕吐的原因搞得Loki缄默，生生的生起了自己的闷气，Thor问不出个所以然，勃起的阴茎还插在弟弟体内，Thor就抱着Loki就打开了花洒喷头，反正他们两个都一身脏脏的，糟糕的。

等到两人身体的热度稍缓，Thor已将两人冲洗干净时，沉默半天的Loki突然冲到马桶边上大吐特吐了起来。

“Loki？你到底怎么了？”Thor突然想起来，“你从昨晚就在吐！你到底怎么了？？”

难堪和不安涌上Loki的心头，可他完全不知为何。是恨么，他曾因为对Thor自顾的爱恨到浑身恶心？可是，他真的还如当初那么排斥么？他们可是刚刚经历了阔别已久的疯狂一夜。

但胃中的痛苦和纠缠骗不了人，他痛的从嘴角一滴滴滴渗酸水，反感和恶心齐聚的让他又一次哇哇狂吐。

Thor再也称不上冷静，他现在可管不了那么多了，他的弟弟可是曾得女神庇佑，哪怕会受些外伤也很快能痊愈，是多强的刺激才会真的伤到Loki？甚至于现在Loki还在，狂吐不止。

他真的没法子冷静了。抱起Loki，简单的帮他漱了口冲洗了一下，他再也受不了看一眼Loki抱着那个马桶的样子了，那会让他疯掉。

“我们立马去找医生！这星球在奇葩也一定有医生吧！”

出门那瞬间Thor就撞上了高天尊，银白头发的骚气长老本不想多管闲事且看了一眼心中骂了句狗情侣，没想到被Thor像抓救命稻草一样的索问医师，高天尊才发现，自己的“小姐妹”不是被干翻软在男人怀中撒娇，而是胃中揪疼  
到一言不发懒得说话。

高天尊带两人去找到了医生，当然，他马上更会气的吹胡子瞪眼。

那位经验丰富的老医生一脸慈祥。看着脸上各自缤纷的三位。直接了当笑容满面的说了病情。

“他怀孕了。大概有阵子了，三个月？小家伙生命力很棒，光闹腾，惹的受孕者反应极大。”

Thor显然一瞬间消化不清，只是脸上的傻笑越来越大……眼角都笑出了褶皱。

他的Loki，怀孕了。

（十五）  
他的Loki，怀孕了……

于新星的旅行进行了进3月有余，Loki的小腹已经微微隆起，Thor甚至可以贴在上面听见里面的声音。初为人父带给他的惊喜，让他开心的手忙脚乱。在发现了Loki带给他的新生命后，Thor不日便带着弟弟告别了萨卡。

当然，Thor.Odinson和他弟弟早就学了不少坏毛病，完全忘记帮他和Loki牵桥的高天尊也算有那么点功劳，找了机会安抚Hulk，牵着班纳大摇大摆的和高天尊告别，一家三口拉着懵逼的博士做上飞船，当时还做为高天尊小姐妹  
的Loki还收了不少礼物。

看着渐渐远离萨卡星的窗外，Loki哈哈哈哈哈的拉着Thor，“我想高天尊一会儿就要记得跳脚上墙了。”说罢还冲着班纳博士抛了媚眼，把人类吓了个懵逼。偏偏那个金毛大脚怪还吃起了醋，逗的Loki开心的不得了。

“Thor！Thor！我上次见你弟弟他还想着怎么么炸了地球！”看到Thor和Loki的行为，班纳下意识的别开了眼，“Oh，Shit！你们可以不要在搂着亲了么！真是别开生动的兄弟情！”

“吾友，别那么介意，Loki肚子里有我的孩子，我们现在可是正在热恋期！”

Thor亲了亲Loki的额头，丝毫不介意班纳那甚至要绿起来的青筋就把Loki往腿上抱。手也完全闲不下来的揉着Loki的肚子。

“冷静冷静，野兽博士，我的想法可一直在变。你要庆幸我暂时没有搞事的想法。”Thor听了这话弹了下Loki的脑门——  
“不许有。”  
“略略略。”  
“你要是在惹事生非，从此就别想下床。”

班纳觉得自己连鼻子都在出粗气，他决定到了地球也一定要和Nat好好秀一秀，亲昵一下，以喘今日受的恶气。

人界，米斯嘉德

到达的时候，复仇者出了些小隔阂，Thor没见到队长，倒是先找到了Tony他们。熟悉的地方里人却不太如同过往，说不出的滋味和怪异，可Loki却又偷偷授意他有些不要说。

“好久不见Tony，我觉得人少了……不是错觉吧？”  
“当然是错觉，明明人多了，来，给你认识一下我非常看重的新一代复仇者，睡衣宝宝，Peter是个当英雄的天才。哦，他就和年轻的我一样，处处都是天才！”

Loki又抓了他一下，Thor看了看他的弟弟，Loki向来是比他敏感，回应着Tony的热情带过了刚刚的问题。

不过Tony可不知道邪神那份好心，他斜眼瞪了下Loki跟Thor说“所以……你为什么又带他回来了？”

“啊，没事没事，Loki怀孕啦，出不了事，我们把班纳送回来就继续去蜜月旅行了。”

在Tony猛一下都不知道问什么的时候，班纳从飞船里冒出来。

“真的，能怀，Thor的，挺久了，安全。”  
“啊，哦哦，哦，好吧。”  
“诶，班纳，你去哪里了？！”

“慢慢聊以后”班纳拍了拍老朋友的肩，“反正我这下安全回地球啦！”

人类交谈，干净利落。

难的回到自己复仇者房间的Thor刚有一丝怀念，就看见Loki咔嚓锁了门，压着Thor斜着躺倒在那张床上，死死咬着那个嘴唇狠狠亲吻。在多次的交缠下Loki早练出了相当不错的吻技，在唇瓣摩擦中给自己找着快感。

“哇，弟弟，你可真是热情的要命！”

Loki向下弯腰，轻巧的剥下Thor的里衣，舌头一路舔到腹肌上的耻毛，亲昵的顶了頂那根被他勾引的半勃起来的阴茎，低声说着：“哥哥，我现在只想要这个。”

怀孕的原因搞得Loki每分钟都更愿意腻在Thor身上，兄长的味道让他安心又舒适，也是怀孕的原因，他很久都没有用过雌穴同Thor欢好，却在这些时刻每每阴道湿润的一塌糊涂。而最近用来交脔的后穴也被彻底的顶开玩软了，

只是前戏就会松软下来，屁洞里滋滋的冒气淫水，期待着咬住Thor胯下的大家伙。

Loki捏了捏那个还只是半勃，硬度完全不够的家伙，两手熟练的解开皮带扣。

“快点…操，Thor，你是对我失了兴趣么？还不给我硬起来？”Loki那急躁的样子，骚里带辣，勾人好看的不要不要的。

Thor . 邦硬 . Odinson

**

Tony的实验室

“sir，我可以关掉Thor房间附近的监视器么？”  
“为什么。”  
“我想您可以听一下现在的实时音频”  
“……”  
“这有多久了？”  
“大概一天一夜。”  
“关掉。”

“yes，sir .”  
“对了，还有，星期五，暂时别让人靠近Thor那边，尤其是睡衣宝宝。妈的，这性欲充沛的可怕神族……”

在换了房间后稍稍放纵了一把的神族，正搂在一起聊着复仇者的事情。

“你引以为傲的人类组合出现了裂缝，我的傻哥哥，人类的生命太过短暂，谁知道他们还是否有重归于好的一天。”

“那，我们可以帮他们吧，Loki，错过自己所爱的人，太悲伤了。”

Thor看着Loki，把玩着怀中人的黑发。

“就像之前的我们么？”  
“就像之前的我们。”

Loki翻身揉着哥哥的胸肌，那个弹软的肌肉组织手感不要太好，在揉捏中挤压出形状。

“那你想怎么帮？”  
“我们结婚吧。”

绿眼睛拍了他的大金毛一巴掌，“别说一句是一句！”Loki掐着Thor的脸“你不是说，要帮你的朋友么。”

Thor搂住弟弟的窄腰，翻身压倒身下，吸允着Loki颈窝的味道“雷神的婚礼，不是个极好的聚集众人的事情么？”

“你拿我做幌子？”  
“举办完宴会，我们去世界树的根部宣誓。”  
Loki瞪大了眼，“你确定……？”  
Thor吻上那张脸颊：“当然。”

神族的生命太过漫长，这决定了他们本来就是天性放荡。所以，神族仿佛天生就学不会对伴侣忠诚，他们互相玩闹，把性与子与未来都视为无所谓的框架。或者说，也是因此，他们找不到那份狂热依赖爱恋的伴侣。  
可有时候，触碰到了，找到了，那个愿意结伴一生的人，他们想要死死抓在手里，想要结为唯一的伴侣和爱，他们可以选择去宣誓。

世界树之根，被巨蛇所啃噬的下四界之巅，在那里宣誓的神族将一生相伴，如有背叛，将会褪去神格跌入世界树的根底，撕裂灵魂，流放芒荒。

宛如毒誓，没有原谅，绝对忠诚。

Loki看着自己的兄长，那么骄傲，那么闪耀，他问“Thor，你真的敢么？”

“Loki，你敢吗？”  
“我早就像块被抛弃的垃圾，有什么不敢？”  
“你不是垃圾，我的珍宝。”

Thor捧着Loki的脸，郑重的前所未有，“如果你敢去地狱，我就追到地狱和你纠缠不清。”  
Loki说，“那就来吧，看看是谁缠死谁。”

“我爱你，Loki。”  
绿眼睛看了看他的哥哥“好吧，我允许了。”

神用美丽的东西编织出邀请函，Thor找Tony借了复仇者大厦的宴会场地，乌鸦帮助他们把邀请函送到了远在天边的故人手里。  
新朋友，老朋友，Thor要他所有的人类朋友来参加他的婚礼。如果复仇者联盟因为Loki曾经聚守，那就让这个支离破碎的队伍在因为他们兄弟二人来一次团聚。

Thor站在那块他阔别已久的草坪上，看着Steve拉着他的朋友Bucky。然后冲着身后的Tony笑了笑，没什么大不了的，比起神族兄不友弟不恭了千百年的兄弟结合，一切都看起来乖张了不少。

Nat又一次见到班纳，铁娘子竟然红了眼眶，那个叫Peter的小孩拿着签名版冲雷神惊呼。

邪神邀请了他的朋友Jane小姐，在黑暗世界一别，Loki同Jane的关系好的让雷神嫉妒却又无可奈何。甚至那个天才的人类小姐给Loki拿了一个大礼盒装得礼物——没有Thor的。

在Thor忙着招呼复仇者的时候，在里间打开Jane的礼物的Loki说道，“你这根本就还是送给Thor的贺礼。”

“毕竟我和Thor是老朋友了。”  
“你可真是可怕的女性。”  
“穿上试试吧Loki。”

按着人类的习俗，婚礼的演奏曲响起来的时候，新娘会从门口被父亲或兄长牵着进来。

当然，我们的婚礼现场没有父亲。

于是，一个穿着雪白婚纱，黑色微卷长发娇小的女孩，她的小腹微微隆起，被Loki牵着手走进了礼堂。身穿白色婚纱的女孩子有一双灵动的绿眼睛，就像身旁牵着她的“哥哥”一样。绿宝石一般，泛着光泽。她走到雷神的面前，撩了一下头发，将雷神的胳膊捂在心口。

“My dear brother.”

在一旁穿着黑色西装，拉着可爱女孩的Loki也偏头笑了一下，“ bro？”

雷神的眼睛眯了起来，他的臂膀宽大，把“两个”爱人都抱在了怀中。  
“Oh，My love.”

后来，有关雷神娶了两位王妃，分别是自己弟弟妹妹的倒霉流言，一直到近百年都没有洗干净，不过这也都是后话了。  
当晚的雷神可是一点也不亏，弟弟和妹妹的味道他可都是里里外外仔仔细细的品尝了一遍。

他们在世界树的宣誓也缔结出了一片动人的星海，十指相扣，算起来，这场旅行已经进行了6月有余，Loki的肚子圆圆滚滚，抚摸的时候能感到肚皮下的跳动，Thor总笑着说会是个年轻活泼的王储。Loki却每每抱怨孕期的反应，但也总是嘴角带笑，只是，sif传来了大量公务积压的消息。

于是在星河音乐会表演结束的最后一天，Thor吻着Loki的额头说，“我们是不是该回家了？”

Loki愣了愣，“回家么？阿斯加德？”  
Thor说，“那从来都是你的家。”

（十六）  
初朝的清晨，他们在大王子的别院醒来。不同于第一回到访，Loki对这个地方已经十分熟悉。已经潸然是一副主人的姿态。唯一让人觉得有一点点怀念的，应该是Loki在这里很少走路，他总是掐着哥哥的那张大脸要求抱高高。

“某个笨蛋抱我来的，就该乖乖抱我走。”  
“那抱你上床怎么样？”  
？？？

实际上，在平静之下，Thor知道他们最近有了一点隔阂。从他提出来返程阿斯加德，Loki明里暗里的在拒绝回家，他可以在看完音乐会后在要求一场星际走秀，可以在圣地旅行后说要去别院小住，却只字不提回家，不知在忌惮些什么。

Thor知道自己已经不能像以前那样逼着Loki，他选择了自我周璇时间来调和，Loki知道有时Thor会离开，会自己一人回阿斯加德，他选择了缄默。

Thor总是在半夜的时候，在Loki睡着以后，抚摸着那张脸，后颈那到伤痕越来越轻，就好像他们之间的隔阂。

他已经非常确定他深爱上了自己的弟弟，从放荡不羁，以爱为囚，放纵的伤害，懂得了守护疼爱，才是他们并肩而行的要素和最好办法。

他和Loki，他们之间从来不该是囚禁束缚，伤害或暴力，他的兄弟也从来不需要像对待幼儿一般精致，那是对Loki最大的侮辱。他们需要的是并肩而行，平起平坐，从来都是。

Thor吻着Loki尚在睡梦之中的脸颊。

“我没有自信，也做过太多错事，但如果我在此刻要求此生能同你永远，你会答应吗？”  
“不是在我身后，更不是像这样陪在我身边，不单单像是宣誓的那样，我希望你的心能永远紧紧的跟着我。”  
“你真的对我打开心结了吗？”

没有答案的承诺，并不能说清到底是温柔还是残酷。雷神抚摩着他心爱的爱人，  
“答应我吧。求求你……”

离开的雷神，和在黑暗中骤然睁开双眼的邪神，绿宝石一样的眼睛中，却嚼满了泪水。

Loki非常清楚Thor在他睡下的时候，会回阿斯加德。他一直若有若无的推脱和逃避，这并不会减少属于王储的工作量。他的哥哥确实是还不错的爱人，但要注意那也是一位君王。他知道自己的行为太过任性，可任性妄为，不本来就是他么？

说实话，他怎么回去！？父亲，母亲，众神的眼光，他们是乱伦的兄弟还有那腹中的胎儿！他的孩子会被称为什么？会被那群厌恶他，把他当做罪人，当做禁脔看待的众神厅称为什么？

不该降临人世的，浑身充满罪恶的冰霜巨人和神族的怪物？一个混蛋腹中的垃圾？

他比任何人都能洞察人心，若是让他听到这种话，从别人口中传出，他怕忍不住将和平的阿斯加德撹弄个天翻地覆。那个倒霉的大金宫殿，在黑暗精灵的侵蚀，下好不容易才安生了一阵子，他干嘛非要像个多余的东西一样回去献丑！？

而且，他不希望肚子里这个小家伙，因为同样身为王之子，从而经历他那种，因对王位的期待，而产生的欲望，最后经历那种所被支配的痛苦。

他有足够的资产和时间，将这孩子培养的非常优秀，没有人期待坐上去，他想要的东西，再去获得的路途，收获的更多是痛苦。

哪怕把这件事情再往小里说，他根本就没有那么大义，他只是个卑微的小怪物，只是怕再次受伤罢了。那个疼爱他把他当作亲生孩子的母亲，那个总用异样的眼神看着他的父亲，那种在神域里尴尬的地位，他到底不是圣人，果真还是更多想着自己，他到底算个什么东西，难道又要作为大王子身边的一个宠物而存在着吗？

那他宁愿直接一刀杀掉Thor，在自缢，跑进无尽的地狱里，同他纠缠，哪怕是做恶鬼，他都绝对不要，低Thor一等。

他就是一个歹毒恶人，不安好心，对谁都狠，对自己更狠。他在心底期盼最纯净高尚的感情。矛盾的混沌，不知是善良还是毒辣。

他的爱情只能被他抓在手里，一秒钟都别想让他服输，愿赌不服输，输了就毁掉棋局。

在那天Thor回来的时候，Loki难的的准备好了晚饭，简单的交流了一下今天的事情，Thor开始告诉Loki，阿斯加德发生了什么，Loki乖乖的侧耳倾听，偶尔发表一句意见。

在晚安前，Loki说，这样挺好的。  
Thor说，“你说过不愿意做我的附属，Loki，你真的觉得很好么？”  
回答他的，是弟弟的沉默，和带着歉疚的亲吻。

第二天和弟弟告别的Thor，他的红披风上有了一只乌鸦的羽毛。柔软，轻小，不易发现。

Thor见了母亲，弗利嘉问，“今天也没有带Loki回来么？”  
Thor见了父亲，奥丁说，“我亲爱的儿子可从来不止你一个。”  
Thor在议事厅高谈阔论，众神在调侃一般的说着：“这一听就是二王子才有的风格。”

Thor无数次和Loki说，阿斯加德是他的家，他犯错，亦改正，Loki拯救阿斯加德，亦从未恨过阿斯加德，而他们的阿斯加德，更从未放弃过邪神。

亦邪亦正，亦光亦暗，他们相伴相生，生来变是密不可分，今天的雷神，来到了久违的，二王子的宫殿，座落在闪电宫不远处的精致宫羽，太阳暖洋洋的照在那个红丝绒的沙发上。

“这里可真温暖啊，Loki。”  
他看见了面前的一只乌鸦，在青烟散去后是他弟弟的身影，急不可待的拥抱，却在手中化作了一缕青烟。  
“Loki……？”

大王子再瞬间害怕的像个傻子，轻易不会落泪的王储心脏抽痛……不应该啊，他明明感觉到了，Loki的存在，就这么痛恨这里吗么？就非要离开？就真的此生不踏入阿斯加德了？

他不准！他宁愿再一次把Loki绑回地牢，哪怕他不敢，但这次就是追到银河边际，他也要这个人在他身边，他不希望自己和弟弟一起掉入地狱才能得到永生相伴，他们就该得到幸福。

远远的，他能听到宫殿内头有欢声笑语相伴。痛苦的大王子并不能自已，哪怕是在此时听到笑声，他都愤怒的能引来一道惊雷。直到那个和母亲谈笑晏晏的人走到眼前，雷神睁大了眼——他的Loki，那位阿斯加德的救世主回来了。

他一生的桎梏，来纠缠不清了。

牢狱之中，此生之幸。

四年后，先神后和众神之父去了米斯嘉德的挪威度假，阿斯加德彻底变成了由新任神王接管……或者说，由新任王后接管。

那位能在九界谈判场上，大手一挥叱咤风云的银舌头，在政记上一笔比一笔还要辉煌。反尔剩的那神王殿下每天的大事情貌似只有美滋滋的逗孩子。恩，我们有了一位新的神届小公主，有绿宝石一样的眼睛和亮金色的头发。

由书记官记录，有些图谋不轨的小人，他们借着亲王殿下正盛的风头，在Loki耳边灌输着谋权的想法，于是那个金发蠢兮兮的大块头真的被扔进了地牢里三天。

风光凛凛的“另一位殿下”手里捧着牛奶前去看望，三天都没有在出来，还美名其曰的审问罪犯，就好像恨不得别人看不出他们那点恶趣味的情趣。

他们可真是在恨死别人的地方爱死彼此了。

据说，神后从牢里出来后更是老实了一阵子，足足半月有余的没有见到，被曾经的雷神称之为“谋权篡位的惩罚。”

远在中庭的先王们并没有在意众神厅报来的“双王争权政变”，他们比较在意被儿子们送来的漂亮小女孩。

在中庭的第一晚，弗利嘉抱着她可爱的孙女在床上，天真的小女孩抱怨到从没和父亲在一起睡过。

弗利嘉问“为什么？”  
那个亮晶晶的小女孩，奶声奶气却带着抱怨

“因为爸爸会把我扔下床。他说那是他的位置。父亲还在一旁咯咯笑。”

先王们也笑了，只有小可爱更不解的撅嘴。

阿斯加德．夜晚

“没有孩子打扰可真好！”Thor拱了拱Loki的颈窝，像只大金毛狗一样狠狠吸了一口，穿着丝绸睡衣的人推了推，说“你可真不负责。”

Thor突然眯住了眼睛，抓着衣服一角“穿什么，脱掉！”

……

“如您所愿，我的王。”  
“我求您了，我的王后。”

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家看到这里～牢狱之幸是前阵子完结的了，终于拉到了AO3，不用担心没有啦！这篇文章是我自己特别喜欢的，虽然连载时热度一直平平淡淡，可补档前一段还有一次被人找文，真的开心的不行哈哈哈。


End file.
